LIFEBLOOD
by mana0819
Summary: AU Spangel Angel is the guitarist of the band and Spike is the vocalist of the same band. they grow closer and closer and fall in love with each other!
1. begging in LA

Hey I'm mana0819. Thanks for reading my new fanfic! I know I have to finish other fics but I just wanted to write this story! I've been thinking about this story for a while! This story is kinda based on Japanese comic "NANA" it's not grandma tho LOL!! Its kinda common girl name in Japan. But only things in common which both this story and NANA have are that they play punk music and try to sell CDs!!

SUMMARY: Totally AU. Angel O'Connor (Guitarist) is 24 and lives in LA. He, Doyle (Bassist) and Gunn (Drummer) are the members of the band "LIFEBLOOD". Wesley is the manager of it. After some problem, Angel quits the band and Doyle and Gunn have to find the vocalist and the guitarist of the band. Spike is 16 and he just moves to LA from London in order to live with his cousin Wes. Doyle and Gunn find out that Spike is an amazing singer. Then Spike meets Angel!!!!

PAREINGS: A/S (Duh!), D/C, W/F etc

RATING: R for m/m slash, languages.... If you don't like m/m relationship, don't read!

R&R

* * *

CHAPTER 1

"Hey Doyle, hey Gunn," Angel called their friends when he found them at the Caritas, one of the most popular club in LA which his good friend, Lorne owned. He and his friends often came here for drinks.

His friends were sitting on the chairs drinking some beer. One was short and slim and he had black short hair. He was wearing a white t-shirt, a black silk shirt, a pair of black jeans and a pair of black boots. The other was African American. He was large build and had skinhead. He was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of black jeans and a pair of dark brown boots. They looked up when the voice called their names. They found their best friend standing there.

"Hey man! How's it going?" Gunn asked to Angel.

"Not bad.... I think. It's been okay at work and all." Angel answered sitting next to Doyle.

Doyle and Gunn looked at each other and laughed loudly. Angel shrugged.

"What's so funny?" Angel asked his best friends angrily.

"It's just.. I never imagined you'd say those things like work or something. Look at you! You're wearing bloody suits!! Our high school teachers would be freaked out and have a heart attack!!" Doyle exclaimed still laughing like a child.

"Okay, guys. It's not funny. I wouldn't work if I didn't have to. You know. I just need money to buy some food and pay for the flat." Angel told them blatantly.

"But why do you work for a frigging computer company??" Gunn asked still not be able to stop laughing.

"Cause the money is good. What else is better reason to choose a job??" Angel asked glaring at his friends.

"You should do what you wanna do like us. We know you still wanna play music and be the greatest band ever!!!" Doyle almost shouted.

"Doyle... You know I don't wanna play music any more. I just can't... I never touched my guitar since.... you know." Angel said softly looking down at the table.

"Angel, man. Sorry about that. We don't mean to push but we just wanna play music with you again. Just think about it, okay?" Doyle apologized feeling guilty about reminding his best friend the bad memory.

"Yeah. I'll think about it," Angel said nodding. "Anyhow, where are the others?"

"Cordy and Fred are at Cordy's and doing some girl's night. Maybe watching movies and all. Wesley went to the airport to get his cousin." Gunn said sipping some beer from his glass.

"Wes has a cousin?" Angel asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Wes said that his cousin from Liverpool would stay with him for the summer. Wes wasnt up to it so much cause they are not close at all but he has to or something." Doyle explained.

"I see. Anyway, you guys want something to drink? I'll get some drink." Angel said standing up on his feet. His best friends just shook their heads no so he walked to the bar.

"Oh Hell, I just wish he'd play music again," Doyle said taking a big sip from his beer.

"Yeah. He's the best guitarist ever!! I hope we can talk him into it. But he's so stubborn too... I'm not sure if we can." Gunn told his best friend sadly.

"Maybe we cant' but if we could find a great vocalist, he'd want to play for him. His blood needs to play and he knows it too." Doyle said searching for a cigarette in his pocket.

"It sounds easy but the problem is that we don't know where to find the damn vocalist!!"

* * *

"Wesley, thanks for this." Spike said to his cousin.

"You don't have to thank me. Its nothing." Wesley said looking straight to the road.

They had just got into Wesley's car and they were now driving home. This was first time for Spike to visit America or foreign country. He was not one to travel around the world. He did not like being where he did not know. He felt uncomfortable at most places and it took lots of time for him to get used to the changes. The first 13 years of his life, he lived in London with his father but after he died, he moved in with his uncle and aunt in Liverpool. They were much nicer than his father but it was so hard for him to start a life where he did not know at all. Above of all, he had to go to Catholic School. He could not make many friends at school and was hated by all other kids just because he had grown in up in bad part of London. He did not know how many times he wished to be dead.

"Spike??"

He heard his name called and opened his eyes. He had no idea where he was at first but he remembered soon that he was gonna live with his cousin in LA.

"We're home. You must be tired cause of the plane trip. I'll show you around the house a little and you can go to bed." Wesley said getting out of the car, opened the trunk and pulled Spike's baggage and walked into his house. Spike also got out of the car and carried some of his baggage and followed Wes.

There was a large living room decorated with some simple furniture like a sofa, recliners and TV. There was a kitchen dining room next to it and a small dining table and some chairs were in it. There was a big library across from the living room. Wesley took him upstairs and showed him his room and the bathroom. Spike's room was the first left one, which was as big as his room in Liverpool. He liked the room.

"I guess that's it. You can do whatever you wanna do now. Unpack stuffs or just take some rest. I'll be downstairs so if you need me, just come down, okay?" Wesley asked his cousin who looked more tired than before.

"Yeah, Wes. I think I'll get some sleep before unpacking my stuffs." Spike said and lied down on the bed.

* * *

Wesley left the room and went to the library to read a book. He felt comfortable there. He sighed. He was not sure why Spike was hated so much in Liverpool. He seemed nice enough. Yes. He looked a lot different from the others, like he was wearing leather pants and all. But his close friends, Angel, Doyle and Gunn wore the similar fashion. But if it was before he had gotten to know about those guys, he would have judged them by their appearance. He had lots to think about. He just hoped his cousin would not be in any trouble.

* * *

Spike was not asleep yet. He was not sleepy actually but he wanted some time alone. His cousin had changed a lot, he thought. He remembered that Wes was more serious and no fun guy but he seemed a good guy. The first day in LA was not that bad but he was sure that would not last long. When he started school, he would be hated by all the kids and teachers. He was never loved by anyone. He was rejected and hated. He felt his eyes were filled with tears. He sobbed quietly. He could not let anyone know that he was weak and a sissy. He had to be strong. He could not tell anyone how he felt. He had to act to be Spike. He can not be William anymore. He was not William the Bloody Nancy any more. He was Spike the Big Bad.

* * *

Thanks for reading this story! Did you like it?? This chapter does not have any a/s but I will put it in next chapter!

Mana0819


	2. Is Spike a good singer?

Thanks for the review!! I really appreciate it!!

* * *

CHAPTER 2 

Spike woke up at 2 o'clock next day. He got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and got back to his room. He found his baggage on the floor near the desk and picked up a black t shirt and a pair of black jeans. He changed in them and lay on the bed. He did not want to go downstairs and see his cousin. He just wanted to stay in the room forever.

But he made up his mind and walked downstairs. When stepped into the living room, he found a guy with black hair sit on the sofa watching TV. He looked up and glanced at the blond.

"Hey lad, ya must be Spike," the guy said sipping a small amount of vodka from the bottle.

"Yeah, who are ya?" Spike inquired with a frown.

"I'm Allen Francis Doyle. Call me Doyle. Everyone calls me so. And I'm Wes's good friend." Doyle told Spike about him a little.

Then Wesley, two brunette girls and a black man came into the room. Wesley saw Spike standing near the door and talking with Doyle.

"Spike, Good morning. How are you feeling today?" he asked his cousin putting down a tray which carried some cups of tea.

"I'm ok. Just tired. " Spike answered shortly. He looked at those standing beside Wes.

"Oh, sorry guys. This is Spike, my cousin from England." Wes introduced and everyone smiled at the young blond.

"And Spike, this is Gunn." He said pointing at the large black man. The black man nodded to Spike.

"This is Cordelia. Doyle's girlfriend." He said pointing at the taller and fashionable girl.

"And Fred. My girlfriend." He said circling his arm around the shy girl's waist.

"Hi Spike! It's great to meet you!" she said shyly running her fingers through her loose hair.

"I assume you've already met Doyle." He said sitting on the sofa still holding his girlfriend.

Cordelia sat on her boyfriend's lap and Gunn sat on a recliner. Spike took seat on the other recliner. He felt strange. He looked around the guys in the room. His cousin had never been the type to hang out with those kids when he had been in school in Liverpool. Not that he had seen his cousin so often. But apparently, he had changed a lot. The guys called Doyle and Gunn seemed to be the type he usually hung out with from the appearance of them. They were dressed in black and their ears were pierced a lot. The Cordelia girl seemed little snobby and tactless but she must be not bad cause his cousin was hanging out with her. She was obviously in love with the Doyle guy. And Fred. He could not believe Wesley had a girlfriend!! And she looked really nice and cute.

* * *

"...ike, Spike!" 

he noticed that someone called his name and looked up to see everyone looking at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You must've been somewhere else, man." Gunn said little worriedly about his friend's cousin.

"I was just thinkin' a bit. But it's nothin'." Spike said glancing at Gunn.

"Anyway what kinda music do ya listen to?" Doyle asked him suddenly.

"Well, I listen to mostly rock and punk." Spike answered confusedly.

"And ya play anything?" Doyle asked again.

"Um, I sing." Spike answered still in puzzle.

"Great!! We're off to the Caritas now!!" Doyle shouted standing up and ran out of the house. And the others expect Spike followed him rapidly.

"Huh??" Spike was left there for a while in complete puzzlement.

* * *

"So ya guys are lookin' for a vocalist of your band and want to see how well I can sing. I see." Spike said still bit confusedly. 

"Yeah. So, ya wanna sing a little?" Doyle asked or more like pleaded.

"Sure. Why not?" Spike said walking up to the stage.

Doyle and Gunn followed him to the stage. Doyle picked up his bass and prepared for the play. Gunn sat on the drum chair holding the drumsticks. Spike stood in front of the mike and held it with his hands.

"What songs ya guys play?" Spike asked looking at Doyle and Gunn.

"How about 'Down Another Day' by Limp Bizkit?" Doyle asked after a while.

"Yeah. I like that song." Spike responded.

_

* * *

""The end is near_

_My summer days_

_All great things go away_

_Feel the cold comin' round the bend_

_Everything's gonna change again_

_Down another day_

_Down another day_

_Oh the winter I adore_

_Summers gone forever more_

_Someday she'll come back to me_

_Season's change to set me free_

_Down another day_

_Down another day_

_Don't have to bore you with details_

_(I'll never let you down)_

_And in the morning the sunrise_

_(will never let you down)_

_If I could hold you tomorrow_

_(I'll never let you down)_

_And when she's golden, the ocean_

_(will never let you down)_

_I__ keep saying goodbye_

_Saying goodbye_

_Keep saying goodbye_

_She's always coming back_

_She keeps coming back_

_She keeps coming back""_

* * *

When the song was finished, there was a long silent in the club. Spike had an amazing voice. And more than that, it was like as if he was meant to be a singer, meant to be the vocalist of the band. Spike felt little uneasy when no one spoke up. Was he that bad?? 

"Hey, guys. Did I do that bloody bad??" Spike asked anxiously.

"No! Ya did great! It's just... hey Wes, go call him and tell him to come here now," Doyle said still in absent-minded. He never knew anyone who sang better than Spike. To be honest, he was the best singer in the whole world!!

Wesley nodded to his friend and ran out of the club. He grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and dialed one of his close friends' number.

"Hello?" the voice said shortly.

"Hi, It's me, Wesley. We are all at the Caritas right now. Can you come down here?" he said.

"Why not? I'll be there in 10 minutes." The voice said and he hung up the phone.

Wesley put it back into his pocket and ran down the stairs to the club. He saw everyone talking to Spike now.

"Guys, he will be here in 10 minutes." Wesley mentioned to his friends.

"Great," Gunn shouted loudly.

"What the bloody hell is going on? Who the bloody hell is he??" Spike asked totally having no idea and confusedly.

"His name is Angel. He was the original member of this band and the best guitarist ever. But he went through some hard time and quitted playin' music and the band. We all have been tryin' to talk him into comin' back to the band but he's been refusin'. Then you came!! When he listens to ya singin', he'll join us again!! 


	3. Spike meets Angel

Hey guys. So sorry that I didn't update this fic for SO long!!! I was busy with my other fic "sire & childe". And my life has been really crazy.... I'm still busy studying for my college entrance exams.... I hope I can update more chapters soon.

A/N: the lyrics are from "Pieces" by Sum 41. album "Chuck"

Thank you Fucted Up Kid for the idea of the song!!

* * *

LIFEBLOOD 

CHAPTER 3

He thought the guy was an angel.... A dark angel. He had the face of an angel and the body of the god. He had dark piercing eyes. He was tall and muscular. His hair was dark brown and straightened up like spikes by hair gel. His ears were pierced a lot.... His left ear had 5 holes and right one had 6 holes. He was wearing a black t-shirt and pair of old black jeans. The t-shirt was little tight and you could see the muscles under it easily. He was looking straight into the blonde's clear shining blue eyes.

"ANGEL!! You are here!" Cordelia shouted happily and hugged him tightly.

"Hey Cordy. It's been a while. How have you been?" Angel hugged her back.

"Great as usual. I miss you though." Cordelia said little sadly.

"I miss you too. You guys all. .. Anyway, what's this meeting been about?" Angel asked calmly giving a glance at the blond teen again.

"Oh, yes, Angel! This is my cousin, Spike." Wes said pointing at the teen.

"And Spike, That's Angel." Wes said turning to glance at his cousin.

"Hey." Angel said with a half-smile.

"Hey." Spike said slightly shyly.

"So... again... why are you guys all here??" Angel asked keeping his eyes off the beautiful blonde.

"You know, we've been looking for a vocalist for the band and we just found the one!! Spike here!!" Doyle said giving him a tip on the shoulder.

Spike smiled shyly and glanced at Angel who looked somehow sad. Angel noticed Spike was glancing at him and smiled lightly at him.

"That's great, guys." Angel said delightfully.

"Yeah. And you know, we wanted you to listen to his singing 'cause you were the original member and the leader of the band." Doyle said hopefully.

"Sure..." Angel said calmly eyeing at his ex band members.

"Cool. What you wanna play, Spike?" Gunn asked cheerfully.

Spike just shrugged.

"How about 'Pieces" by Sum 41? Can you sing it?" Doyle asked the blonde.

"Yeah. I can. That's one of my favorite." Spike said smiling lightly.

"Cool!" Gunn said delightfully.

Gunn walked to the stage and sat at the back of the drum set. He picked up his sticks and tried out a little. Doyle also picked his bass from the stage floor and got ready to play. Spike stood behind the microphone. He was so nervous. He couldn't keep his eyes off the most gorgeous guy in the world. He didn't want to disappoint the guy at all. He wanted to please him with his singing.

"Ready?" Gunn asked calmly.

Spike closed his eyes for a brief moment and opened them slowly telling himself to be confident. Then he found a pair of beautiful dark eyes looking straight at him. When he looked straight into those orbs, he forgot all his nervousness.

* * *

_I tried to be perfect but nothing was worth it_

_I don't believe it makes me real_

_I thought it'd be easy but no one believes me_

_I meant all the things I said_

_If you believe it's in my soul_

_I'd say all the words that I know_

_Just to see if it would show_

_That I'm trying to let you know_

_That I'm better off on my own_

* * *

Spike saw Angel closed his eyes comfortably. After a while, Angel walked up to the stage and picked up the guitar rested against the wall. He started joining the music, at first, little hesitantly but as he kept playing, all shyness and fear disappeared. He just lost himself in the music.

* * *

_This place is so empty_

_My thoughts are so tempting_

_I don't know how it got so bad_

_Sometimes it's so crazy that nothing can save me_

_But it's the only thing that I have_

_If you believe it's in my soul_

_I'd say al the words that I know_

_Just to see if it would show_

_That I'm trying to let you know_

_That I'm better off on my own_

* * *

Everyone there stared at the dark haired guitarist in awe. Gunn and Doyle grinned at each other delightfully. They were so sure their plan had worked. 

Angel was clearly the best guitarist before but now he was much better than he had been. The sound of guitar was totally in harmony with singing voice. They were improving each other's sound much better. Like they could feel each other perfectly.... Like they were meant to be.

* * *

_I tried to be perfect it just wasn't worth it_

_Nothing could ever be so wrong_

_It's hard to believe me_

_It never gets easy_

_I guess I knew that all along_

_If you believe it's in my soul_

_I'd say all the words that I know_

_Just to see if it would show_

_That I'm trying to let you know_

_That I'm better off on my own_

* * *

When the music finished, there was a long silence. Everyone was so moved and couldn't find a word. 

"That was.... Damn great!!" Wesley exclaimed still in shock.

"Yeah... Absolutely brilliant!!" Cordelia said cheerfully.

"Angel! You're still the best guitarist ever, man!" Doyle said happily.

"Yup, Angel! That was so great! I can't find a right word to describe it!" Fred said also cheerfully.

"I'd say... you are a genius!!" Gunn shouted delightfully.

"Thanks guys...for saying that. But it's kinda too much..." Angel said appreciated at his friends and he looked at the blond and said tenderly eyeing straight at the stunned blond teen, "But that wasn't me.... Spike, you're the best vocalist I've ever known. I'd really like to make music and play the guitar for your voice."

Spike was too astonished to form any kind of sentences. He just stared at Angel in silence for a while.

"I..... I'd like that...." Spike said slightly quietly but loud enough for everyone to catch.

Everyone cheered at this. They were so glad that Angel had come back to the band. They were going to be the best band ever!! Everyone believed so.

"OK! Now, we gotta celebrate!! Call Lorne and tell him to open the bar now!!" Doyle shouted loudly and cheerfully. He was ready to have a great drinking party.

Wesley made a phone call to Lorne, the owner of the club and bar called "Caritas". In less than 15 minutes, he came to the club and congratulated them happily when he heard the news. He found a blond teenager in the club and walked up to him.

"So...you're the new vocalist? I suppose." He asked nicely.

"Yeah. I'm Spike." the teen said lightly.

"I'm Lorne, the owner of this club. I'm sure you'll be hanging here a lot. The band members come here like every night. So you like this club?" he asked gently.

"This place is cool. Much better than those in England." Spike said calmly.

"You're from England? When did you move here?" Lorne asked excitedly.

"Actually, it was yesterday. I'm staying with my cousin, Wes." Spike said matter-of-factly.

"Oh. You guys are cousins. I knew Wes's got a cousin but didn't realize it was you. You guys look too different. Anyway, I'm looking forward to listen you singing some time soon. You have to be a total great singer if Angelcakes decided to join back the band and all." Lorne said happily.

"I don't know.... He's the hell of a bloody great guitarist. I'm just some singer." Spike said slightly hesitantly shrugging.

"Nah. You gotta be... Angelcakes never wanted to play the guitar after what happened..." Lorne muttered quietly.

"What happened?" Spike asked in wonder, on hearing the guy's muttering.

"Oh. No Sweet. It's not my place to say anything about it. You know what? I should open the bar and give them some drinks to celebrate. You can have some sodas too." Lorne said hurriedly and walked to the bar.

* * *

Spike saw the others laughing and hugging each another. And he saw Angel smiling cheerfully, smiling like an angel. He felt his heart skip from joy. But he felt also uneasy by the sight. Fred saw Spike standing by himself nervously and walked toward him.

"Hey there, Spike. You have great voice!" Fred said slightly shyly.

"Thanks, Fred." Spike said and nodded casually.

"You wanna join us up there? I mean, you should. We'd like it a lot. You are officially the member of the band and also our friend!!" Fred said cheerfully but more like she mumbled really fast.

Spike chuckled at this.

"Thanks." Spike said quietly but happily.

"OK. Then. Shall we go?" Fred said little embarrassedly.

"We shall." Spike said smiling at the sweet girl.

They walked up to where the others were now sitting. They were sitting around a large circle table. Fred took the seat between Wesley and Gunn. Spike stood there for a second not knowing where to sit.

"Hey, Spike. Sit here." Angel said patting the chair next to him.

Spike smiled thankfully and sat next to him.

Then Lorne came back with a huge pitcher of beer and glassed for everyone and a glass of coke. He handed glassed to everyone and put the pitcher in the middle of the table. He handed the glass of coke to Spike. Wesley poured the beer into the glasses and handed them. Lorne took the seat next to Gunn. Everyone held up their glasses.

"So... who wants to make a toast?" Doyle asked excitedly circling his arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"I do." Angel said softly and stood up from the chair. He glanced at everyone around the table before he started speaking again.

"Well, I really wanna thank you guys all...for being great friends for all these years. I wouldn't be here without any of you....including you, Spike. Guys. Thanks for waiting for me to come back to the band. It means a lot to me to play in this band... so.... To true friends!!" Angel said thankfully and tenderly.

"To true friends!!" Everyone repeated and raised their glassed highly.

Doyle, Gunn and Angel tossed down the glass full of beer. They poured some more beer into their glasses. Everyone started chatting with someone near.

"So, Spike. Um... Is that your real name?" Angel asked interestedly at the young blond.

"Oh, it's just a nickname. My real name is William... William Caldwell." Spike said slightly shyly.

"It's pretty strange even for a nickname." Angel said teasingly.

"Like yours isn't strange at all." Spike said grinning brightly.

"Angel's a nickname I got when I was a little kid 'cause of my middle name 'Angelus'. My first name is Liam." Angel explained casually but little sadness appeared in his dark brown orbs for a moment.

"Cool name. But I guess Angel fits you better." Spike said shrugging.

"What? Am I that girly??" the older guy asked slightly angry and hurt.

"No! I didn't mean that way!" the teenager denied hastily in worry that he might have hurt the other guy's feeling.

"God. Spike! You are damn funny!! I was just frigging teasing!!" Angel said laughing quite loudly.

"Oh.... Oh...." Spike looked down at his feet. He was so embarrassed that he blushed as red as a tomato.

"So funny!! Well. Anyway. How old are you now, Spike?" Angel asked still laughing hard.

"I just turned 16." Spike answered still blushing red.

"So you'll be a junior next year?" Angel asked.

"Yeah. The school year's already over so I'll start school here after this summer." Spike explained casually.

"Cool. So you like it here so far?" Angel asked gently.

"Yeah. LA's great place. I haven't been anywhere special though." Spike said shrugging slightly.

"You wanna go somewhere? I could show you around LA if you want." Angel volunteered kindly.

"Really? Thanks." Spike said smiling like a little kid.

"No prob. Will you be doing anything tomorrow? Wes will be working, right?" Angel asked remembering his friend's work schedule.

"Yeah. He has to work tomorrow and I don't know what I'll be doing." Spike said shrugging slightly sadly.

"You can come over my place. I have to do some work but you can hang at my place. I'm sure Wes's place's too boring when you have to spend whole day there by your own." Angel said laughing lightly.

"That'd be great! I mean... if you really don't mind." Spike said hesitantly not wanting to bother Angel.

"Not at all. I can use some company too. I can pick you up around noon and we can go grab lunch somewhere. Then we can go to my place and you can do whatever you want for a couple of hours till I finish my work. Then we can go drive around." Angel suggested gently.

"That's great! Thanks for doing that all to me." Spike said appreciated.

"Hey. You don't have to thank me at all. You can come over anytime you want. It's lots of fun talking with you. We'll make great friends." Angel said sprightly with a big smile on his face.

"You too. I mean it's lots of fun talking with you." Spike said blushing bright red.

Spike wasn't really sure why he was acting like a little chick. He just met this guys and he had already fallen head over heels for the guy. Sure the guy wasn't like any other guys who mocked him though they knew nothing about him. This Angel was truly an angel. Not only his face but also his soul!! And look at the smile! Spike swore he'd do anything to see that big smile on his face!! Damn..... He just sounded like a bloody whore!!

"Hey, man. You okay?" Doyle asked when he saw the blond teen was looking at the space absent-mindedly.

"Huh?" Spike's thought was interrupted by the voice.

"You were staring the space, man." Doyle said worriedly.

Now everyone was gazing at the youngest.

"What? Oh, don't worry about me. I was just thinking a bit." Spike said trying to hide that he was thinking about the extremely gorgeous guy who was sitting next to him.

"You must be still tired. You arrived less than 24 hours earlier." Wesley said also worriedly.

"No. It's really nothing, Wes." Spike said assuring eagerly at them.

"You sure?" Wesley asked.

"Yeah." Spike said casually.

Spike glanced up at the dark haired gorgeous guy who was looking for a pack of cigarettes in his pocket. He found it and picked a cigarette and lighted it.

"Give me one, man." Doyle said to him and Angel handed one to his best friend.

"You guys really should quit smoking." Cordelia said annoyed by the smoke.

"Guess I'll quit when I die." Angel said mockingly.

"Angel! I'm serious here!" Cordelia said angrily.

"I can't live without this....drinking and smoking with my friends." Angel said smirking.

"Yeah." Doyle agreed nodding his head.

"Hey. You guys wanna play some more music?" Gunn asked hopefully.

"Why not?" Angel said brightly.

"What you wanna sing, Spike?" Gunn asked.

"I kinda feel like playing something loud. Maybe punk?" Doyle interrupted the blond.

"Yeah. That's cool. How about 'Still Waiting' by Sum 41?" Angel asked thoughtfully.

"Okay. I can sing it." Spike said lightly.

"You really have great taste in music, Spike!!" Angel said ruffling up the teenager's blond hair with his big hand.

Spike blushed brightly and looked down at the table. HE had worn himself to be more masculine and stronger man just yesterday!! But this gorgeous Angel already turned him into a shy and nancy boy in less than an hour!!! Why did he have so much power over him?? And look at those hands!! He just touched his hair and he was getting hard. He wondered what those hands could do.... God! Bloody hell!! Stop thinking anything like that!!

"So, let's play!" Spike exclaimed standing up from his seat trying to ease the building tension inside himself. He walked up to the stage.

"Spike.... You think you're really OK? You're acting weird and now you seem to have fever or something." Wesley stated worriedly.

"Huh? I don't know... maybe I feel little sick..." Spike said uncomfortably.

"I really should take you home." Wesley said standing up.

"OK. Thanks." Spike said walking down to the table everyone was sitting.

"Good to go?" Wesley asked picking up his car key out of his pocket.

"Yeah." Spike answered quietly.

"So. We'll see you guys soon." Wes said to his friends.

"See you guys." Everyone said back simultaneously.

"Hey, Wes. Spike's coming over my place while you have to work tomorrow. I can pick him up too." Angel said kindly.

"Really? Thank you. I was little worried he didn't want to stay home alone all day." Wesley said smiling appreciatively.

"No prob." Angle said casually. "See you tomorrow, Spike." He said smiling lightly at the blond boy.

"See ya. Angel." Spike said back but averted his glance from Angel soon.

"Ok, then." Wes said and walked out of the club followed closely by his cousin.

* * *

"Well.... He was little weird...." Cordelia said in her usual tactless way. 

"Cordy.... He must be just tired." Doyle said protectively about the blond.

"Yeah. You shouldn't say things like that." Angel said commandingly.

"Over-protective much??" Cordelia said slightly annoyed about being accused.

"Stop that, guys. He seemed nice enough to me." Fred said slightly quietly.

"Yeah. Fred's right. There's no need to argue." Gunn said matter-of-factly.

"Yup! It's our happy day! We found a great vocalist for the band and Angelcakes has come back too!! We gotta celebrate...not argue!!" Lorne said convincingly.

"Yeah! Just drink deep!!" Doyle said cheerfully gulping some beer.

"Actually, I should get going, guys. I got some work to do tonight." Angel said slightly hesitantly.

"You can't leave now!! Angel!!" Doyle shouted disappointedly.

"Sorry guys. But I really have to." Angel said standing up from his seat.

"You're not gonna quit the job? I thought you would. 'Cause you are now back in the band and all, man." Gunn said disappointedly.

"I think I will...eventually. But now we're not sure when we can be pro musicians of even if we can. Not that I'm saying you guys aren't great musicians. Doyle and Gunn are the best bassist and the best drummer I've ever met. But this isn't a dream any more and we know how hard this world can be. Beside, we have Spike in this band now. He's only 16. We are responsible for him too. We can't do whatever we wanna do just like we used to. We aren't teenagers any more." Angel stated calmly.

The others were stunned by their friend's words. They never expected him to be so rational and so considerable. He was usually the one who acted just like he wanted to. He had been little too emotional and irrational since he was a little kid.

"Sorry guys. I didn't mean it like that." Angel came to himself and realized he's acting weird...so un-himself.

"Yeah. We understand what you mean. We were just surprised. That's all." Doyle said seriously.

"Good...Yeah, good." Angel said being unsure what to say.

"Yeah... Good..." the others repeated quietly.

"OK. I guess I'll go. Talk to you guys later." Angel said goodbyes to them and left the club.

* * *

"So... Who is he and what has he done to our best friend??" Cordelia said sarcastically. 

"Well, He was acting really weird.... What's up to him??" Doyle said still recovering from the shock.

"Well. I guess the little blond did that to him, guys." Lorne said in singing voice happily.

"Spike?? What has he done??" Fred asked confusedly.

"Lorne is right, guys. Angel and Spike didn't grow up in a happy family. I don't know much about Spike but he's now living with his cousin so I'm thinking his family wasn't the greatest. And Angel grew up in foster families and had hard time. Angel must feel related to Spike and all. That's why he's acting all like a responsible and considerable guy toward the kid!!" Doyle explained confidently.

"You gotta be right, man!" Gunn agreed strongly.

"Yup. Doyle. You can be intelligent sometimes." Cordelia said jokingly.

"Hey!!" Doyle shouted in protest.

"I'm just joking, Doyle!" Cordelia said laughing.

"You're sometimes really mean." Doyle complained like a little child.

"Doyle!" Cordelia said angrily.

"Just teasing, princess. You know I love you." Doyle said laughing.

"Ha Ha. Funny. But you're in trouble when we go back home!" Cordelia said still angrily.

"God. No!" Doyle shouted hopelessly.

The others laughed at the couple loudly. Now they totally forgot about Angel's weirdness.

"Well. That wasn't exactly what I meant though." Lorne mumbled to himself quietly and somehow cheerfully.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter too!! Write me some reviews and give me any opinions or ideas!! I'd really appreciate it!! Love you guys!!

Mana0189


	4. brunch at Johnson's Cafe

Hey guys! Thank you those who reviewed the last chapter! I really appreciated it!! I've got some spare time now so I'm trying to write as much as I can now. Because I'll have to take college exams in a couple of weeks and I won't have much time to update. Usually I don't want to update when people don't give me reviews....though. Please review me! Or I'm not gonna continue this story....

Thank you for reviews! Higgy! Smallfryes! Shinodabear! Love you guys!!

R&R

* * *

LIFEBLOOD

CHAPTER 4

Spike woke up feeling tired. He opened his eye slightly and peaked around the room. The sun was shining brightly. He shut his eye tightly. He groaned loudly. He didn't feel like waking up any time soon. He glanced at the watch on the side table next to bed. It read..... 11:45!!!!! He woke up suddenly as if he was hit by a lightning and jumped out of the bed immediately. His head was spinning in a panic. Angel was coming in 15 minutes!!! Spike jumped into the bathroom hurriedly and took a really quick shower. He brushed his teeth and got out of the bathroom in less than 10 minutes. He pulled a black t-shirt and tight black jeans out of the closet and put them on. He tied his favorite boot's strings in a hurry. Then he heard a car pulled in the driveway. He picked his wallet, chains and earrings up from the nightstand and hurried down the stairs putting on the chains and earrings on the way. He grabbed the house key which Wesley had given him last night and opened the front door.

He found Angel standing in the porch looking more gorgeous than yesterday...if that was possible. The dark-haired guy smiled at the blond. Spike felt his heart stopped heating for a second because of the joy and excitement. He smiled back shyly. He glanced at the magnificent body of the older guy. Angel looked slightly differently from yesterday. He was wearing a pair of black tight leather pants which fit his lean legs and tight ass so well and a dark navy silk shirt. His ears were pierced with lots of earrings. He was absolutely gorgeous. Spike felt he was getting hot just looking at the body.

"Hey Spike. How are you feeling this morning??" Angel asked gently looking into the younger boy's face intensely.

"Good. You?" Spike answered slightly bluntly thought he didn't mean to say in that kind of tone.

"Good." Angel said nodding slightly. He sensed the other boy's nervousness and discomfort but he didn't have any clue why. They had a great time talking together! Why did Spike have to feel so nervous suddenly?? He wondered but decided to ignore it.

They stared at each other for a while in little uncomfortable silence. Each tried to find the way to start a conversation.

"You look different. Maybe because of your hair." Angel spoke up first breaking the silence.

"Oh. I've got bleeding wavy hair usually. I just got out of the shower." Spike said brushing his hair with his hand trying to make it into straight but the hair didn't seem to be corporating at all. He worried that Angel might not like the hair.

"That's why it's all wet. I get it. BTW, I like those slightly wavy blond hair a lot. I tried blond hair a couple of times myself when I was still in junior high but it just looked ridiculous. Doyle laughed at me every time he saw me. But it looks really good on you." Angel said laughing remembering how he looked with blond hair. That was the memory you want to erase so bad.

"Thanks. I like your hair too. You know all spiky and cool." Spike said smiling and eyeing at the older guy's hair.

"Thanks Spike." Angel said laughing lightly.

"Well. You look little different too, Angel." Spike said glancing at the clothes Angel was wearing. The leather pants were so tight!! And the first top three buttons of his silk shirt were undone revealing the muscular chest. That was definitely a good view. No! He shouldn't be thinking anything like that now.

"Yeah? I usually dress like this but I was at my work place yesterday morning so I was wearing those my working clothes." Angel explained looking down what he's wearing. He liked the tight leather pants and he knew that it made him look really good in those. That's why he chose to wear them this morning. He always wore leather when he was out dating.... Well this wasn't exactly dating but he strangely felt like he needed to wear something nice to give the younger boy good impression.

"I see. You look much better in these kinda clothes." Spike said causing himself to blush slightly. He couldn't help some words coming out of his mouth. His brain must have slipped away when he saw the gorgeous man in front of him.

"Thanks again. Well, you ready to go?" Angel asked kindly looking straight at the boy.

"Yeah. I'm ready." Spike said closing the door behind him. He locked the key and put the key in his jean pocket.

Angel walked toward the driveway and Spike followed him closely. The younger guy found a beautiful black convertible there.

Bloody hell!! The teen exclaimed excitedly at the beautiful car. He had never seen the car like that. Because of long rainy days in England, he never saw anyone driving a convertible. He liked the car at the first sight.

"You like it? I've been driving it since I first got my license." Angel said delightedly eyeing at his dear convertible.

"Yeah. It's so bloody cool!!" The teen said brightly looking up to see the other man.

"Get in. We can go for a drive after I finish my work." Angel said smiling at the blond sweetly. He loved driving around. Since he had a busy schedule these days, he couldn't go driving as much as he wanted. But when he found any spare time, he would go drive somewhere.

"...'k.." Spike sat in the passenger seat and buckled up. He was still excited about being in this great car.

Angel got in the car and started the engine. They drove to the downtown LA.

* * *

"So... you already got used to the new life here?" Angel asked trying to break the silence. He liked the blond teen a lot but he seemed little bit shy for his like. It was understandable when he thought that he was still a kid and they had only known each other for a day.

"Not really. It's a lot different and all. But it's ok here." Spike answered shrugging slightly and looking at the dark-haired guy.

"Yeah. It's always hard to be in a new place and get used to it." Angel said understandingly. He nodded slightly feeling related to the boy sitting next to him. The same sadness and the same nervousness. He felt little sorry for him too.

"You're not originally from here?" Spike asked with those big beautiful blue eyes searching for those of the older guy's.

"I was born in LA and grown up here too. But I had to move among lots of foster families." Angel said slightly sadly. His eyes were darker with sadness.

"Oh. Can I... ask you about your parents?" the blond teen asked quietly and hesitantly with sad puppy eyes.

"I never met my father and don't know even he's alive or not. My mother.. She ran away with a guy when I was 7. Since then, I had to live with foster families but I couldn't get along with most of them well. So I had to change fosters a lot. I guess I had lived with more than 40 families in 11 years till I became 18 and moved out." Angel explained emotionlessly but Spike felt the sadness from the other guy's expression.

"I'm sorry, Angel. About your family and all. You didn't have to tell me if you didn't want to." Spike said apologetically looking at the guy sitting next to him. He hated himself for making Angel remember and feel the pain and sadness. What he really wanted to do was just to ease the pain from the man.

"It's okay, Spike. Don't know why but I feel like I can talk to you anything." Angel said smiling at the worried blond teen lightly. It was really rare for him to tell his life story to those who he just met a day ago. But Angel knew this guy was different.

"You know. I feel the same way to you. I never felt comfortable around new people but you're different. It's pretty comfortable being around you." Spike said shyly but intensely. It was true that he felt comfortable around Angel but more than that, he really enjoyed and he really loved being near him.

"That's good. Yeah. Really. My friends are also really nice. You'll get along with them in no time too." Angel said reassuringly.

"Yeah. They looked pretty nice. I'm so glad Wes's hanging out with some cool friends, not all nerds." Spike said grinning like a little boy. His cousin definitely had a good taste in friends these days.

Angel laughed loudly at Spike's remark.

"Wes's a great guy... He's little too serious and can be little boring sometimes. But he's nice and great." Angel said kindly thinking about when he and Wesley had first met. He had never thought they would have become such great friends. Wesley had been those one of stereotype nerds those days. But he changed a lot in these couple of years.

"Yeah. I know." Spike nodded lightly.

* * *

They arrived at a café called 'Johnson's Caf' in downtown in a couple of minutes. Angel parked the car in the parking space.

"Hey. We're here. It's the best café around here." Angel said sweetly. He opened the door and got out of the car.

"Oh. I'm excited! I'm really hungry now!!" Spike said excitedly. He also got out of the car.

Angel pressed a button on his electric key. Then the car was locked and the top of the car moved to cover it. They waked into the café and a waiter with a name tag which read Mark led them to the table in the back of the café. He handed them a menu with a big smile toward the gorgeous dark-haired man. He left to ask another customer's order giving a sweet smile to Angel again.

"So what's good here?" Spike asked trying to ignore the waiter who flirted with Angel.

"Well, I'd say Johnson's sandwich is the best." Angel said slightly excitedly eyeing at the menu.

"Then I guess I'll have it." Spike said closing the menu and looked up at the older guy. Angel noticed the young blond is looking at him and smiled softly. Spike blushed lightly and withdrew his gaze.

"So, have you guys decided what you want??" the waiter came back and asked. He was standing close to Angel giving Spike a wicked grin.

"Yeah. I'll have Johnson's sandwich and coke." Spike said bluntly giving a small glare at the waiter.

"I'll have the same sandwich and coffee." Angel said unemotionally. He closed the menu and handed it to the waiter.

"OK. I'll bring the drinks shortly." The waiter said smiling brightly at the dark-haired guy.

Spike felt the anger built up in his inside. He had a sudden urge to grab the waiter by his throat roughly and throw him to the other end of the café and beat the shit out of him till he was a bloody pulp. 'How dare he flirt with my.... What is Angel to me, anyway?? I guess friend describes our relationship the best. Maybe Angel even don't think me as his friend. Maybe I'm just his friend's annoying cousin.... Besides, Angel couldn't be gay, right?? He's so tough and masculine... How could he be gay?? Good going, Spike!! Falling for someone as staight as one can be!'

"Uh... Spike? Your coke's here.... What's in your mind??" Angel asked gently when he thought the other guy was not with him at the moment.

"What??"Spike found the beautiful brown eyes were gazing at him tenderly.

"You seemed to have been somewhere else again. I do that a lot too when I think about something. So were you thinking??" Angel asked gently again trying to have the other guy what was bugging his mind.

"Um.... Well actually... about you." Spike said hesitantly not sure what to tell the other guy. He desperately wanted to tell the truth but he was afraid to tell his feelings to the man who seemed to like him.... as a friend, that was.

"Me?" Angel asked in a surprise. 'What about me has Spike had been thinking?'

"Ah, yeah. I just thought I don't know much about you, except that you had a bad childhood and that you are a hell of a great guitarist." Spike said eagerly. He thought it was wise not to tell the man that he was thinking about him little sexually....well, a lot sexually. But this thought was also bugging him so he wasn't entirely lying.

"You're right, Spike. Go ask questions. I'd answer them happily." Angel said smiling at the blond teenager.

"Well... I can't come up with any good questions right now..." Spike said shrugging. 'Because only questions I can come up right now is not suitable in public and/or that he'd think I'm bleeding slut,' he added mentally.

"Ok. Maybe a little general information would help you find some good ones." Angel said after thinking for a while.

"Yeah. That's cool." Spike said cursing himself for a stupid reply. He looked at Angel and found Angel didn't seem to mind it. He sighed slightly.

Suddenly, the waiter brought them their orders. He put the plates on the table glancing slightly at Angel's hard torso and smiled at him hugely. Angel didn't seem to notice the waiter was flirting with him or he did notice but decided to ignore it. Spike grinned hugely at the waiter. The waiter left the table in a rage.

"What's wrong with him??" Angel asked confusedly eyeing at the way the furious waiter strode.

"I've got no idea." Spike said innocently. They started eating the food. He tried so hard not to burst out laughing. "Anyway, back to your story."

"Yeah. OK. Firstly, I was born in 1980. As you know I grew up in LA. At 7, I moved in with my first foster family. They were possibly the worst foster you could ever imagine. I met Doyle at 9 when he moved from Dublin. We hit it off at the day we first met and became best friends. Then Cordy came along when we started high school. Doyle, me and a couple of other guys made a band when we were 16 but it just sucked. Really. Doyle and I wanted to be pro but the others just wanted to play for fun. We agreed all the time. So members joined but they would quit in a couple of months or so. Then we had to find another member. After graduating high school, Doyle and I started working part time at lots of places and we shared an apartment till he moved out to live with Cordy 3 years ago. 5 years ago, Gunn and his friend joined the band after we saw them playing at Caritas. A year later, our former vocalist joined back again. The next year, the Wolfram and Hart Music was eager to help us debut. That's when we met Wes. He was the one who tried to sign us up. But a couple of months later, the band dissolved coz of some accident. Only Doyle, Gunn and I stayed in LA. Doyle and Gunn found a part time job still wanting to play music for living. I found a full time job at one of my friends' venture business. I was good at using computers and designing stuffs so it was pretty easy to get the job. I'm still working at the same company mostly doing advertise department. And lastly, 2 years later, I met this young teenager who had completely amazing and magnificent voice so I decided to play music again." Angel described in details saying the last part sweetly smiling at the boy in front of him.

Spike blushed slightly when he realized that the last part was referring to him.

"Um... Thanks." Spike said quietly and shyly not knowing what else to say. He looked up at the smiling man and smiled back shyly.

"Cool. So you've got anything you wanna ask me??"Angel said kindly accepting the other guy's little shyness. He actually liked the young blond blushed every time he smiled or said something kind to him. How cute he was!!

"Yeah, well. When did you start playing the guitar?" Spike asked shrugging slightly. He cursed himself mentally for asking stupid question.

"When I was 13. I bought this cheap guitar for myself. I only had little money from working as a paper delivery boy and some other easy jobs so I couldn't buy good guitar. But I really loved it and still have it in my apartment." Angel answered slightly excitedly remembering his childhood. The guitar meant a lot to him after so many years had passed. It was the only thing he never gave away when he had move out a foster family and in a new one.

"It's cool! You bought a guitar when you were only 13. I wanted to learn how to play the guitar but I gave up coz I thought my dad would never buy me a guitar." Spike said, his eyes were shining as if a little boy was talking to his life time hero.

"I can show you how to play the guitar." Angel suggested gently with no bad intention.

"That'd be so cool!! Thanks so much!!" Spike said with a huge smile on his face. He imagined a little lesson with Angel. 'Angel would teach me how to play the guitar.... maybe he'd touch me when he teach. Like when I had wrong code. Then he might wanna teach me other stuffs too, something I've never experienced.... like how to do a..... Oh bollocks!! Stop there, you little damn ass!! He's asking this in a friendly way.... Oh, God, help. I'm turning into a naughty slut!!'

"Any time. By the way, I was wondering but you think you can write some lyrics??" Angel asked totally unaware of the struggling little blond.

"Lyrics?? I don't know.... maybe..." Spike answered unsure if he could write any good lyrics. He had written a couple of lyrics when he had been in a band in London. But that had been long time ago and they had been some kids' band.

"Just try writing some. Our band doesn't do any copy music in a gig. I'm thinking it's not really wise to ask Doyle or Gunn to write any lyrics.... Their lyrics can make the audience furious so easily." Angel said laughing lightly. Spike laughed at the last statement, too.

"Yeah. I'll try..." Spike accepted little hesitantly. He actually liked writing and all but he was really nervous.

"Good. Don't worry. I can help you with them too." Angel said reassuring the blond teen who appeared to be so nervous.

"Thanks. Oh. By the way, who's making the music??" Spike asked curiously not knowing much about the band yet.

"I am. I make most of the music but Doyle and Gunn do make a couple of songs too. They make mostly loud punk kinda music but they are good too." Angel explained observing the younger guy's face.

"You can make both music and lyrics?? That's so cool!! I wanna listen to the songs you made!!" Spike almost shouted excitedly. Spike thought Angel was everyone's dream guy. He was too beyond him. He felt really lucky that Angel was hanging with him even though only as a friend. He smiled slightly.

"It's really nothing." Angel said modestly about his talents. He looked at the plates on the table. They were already empty. "You're ready to leave?? If we spend much time here, we won't have much time driving around."

"Oh yeah. I'm good to go. The food was great." Spike said picking his wallet out of his jeans pocket.

"No, Spike. You're not paying. It's on me." Angel said convincingly picking up some money from his wallet. Then he handed it to the waiter standing by the table. The waiter smiled at them and left.

"You didn't have to. I can pay." Spike said little strongly.

"No. I'm not letting you pay when you're with me. Just keep it and use it for something you want. I know what it's like to have no parents or family. You should use the money you get from your job for your fun or something, like other kids do." Angel said trying to assure the blond teen. He really wanted him to have a youth he deserved.

"Thank you." Spike appreciated the kindness Angel was giving him. But at the same time, he was sad. He understood why Angel was so kind to him. It was just because Angel felt pity for him. Angel was doing this because he thought Spike was a lost little kid who needed to be taken care of. Spike was so sad at the thought. He wanted to be equal to Angel. He wanted Angel to like or even love him as a man.

* * *

Hey guys!! Thanks for reading this chapter too!! Did you like it?? Review me!! PRETTY PLEASE!! I need more reviews, guys!! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update!! I might quit this fic if you guys don't review! I'm serious here!! :)

Hey about the new fanfic story I'll write some time soon is about Angel being a trouble-maker and Spike becoming a tutor for him. I thought it'd be fun writing Spike being older story coz most of AU stories have older Angel and younger Spike!! Angel's a high school student and Spike is a college student. Angel is more like Angelus guy and he gets whatever or whoever he wants. Spike is more like William kinda guy and shy and sweet. Angel tries lots of ways to seduce his tutor, Spike!! Well, what you guys think?? Should I write this fic?? I need your opinions!!!

Love you all

Mana0189


	5. the empty beach

Hey guys!! It's chap 5 already, guys!! I'm so glad that you guys liked my fic!! I really appreciate those who reviewed me!! I love you guys!! I hope you like this chap too!! Well, in , there aren't enough updated stories recently..... Where's everyone gone?? I really wanna read some Spangel stories.... I need them. So please write something, guys!! Pretty please??

R&R

* * *

**LIFEBLOOD**

CHAPTER 5

"Come on in." Angel said holding the door for the young blond.

"Thanks." Spike said smiling at the older guy slightly and stepped into the room. "Wow. This place's damn good." He exclaimed when he saw it. His eyes gleamed with amazement.

There was a large kitchen on your right and also a large living room on your left. The kitchen had a long counter and three black stools were in front of it. The living room had a blue gray sofa, the same colored love seat, a glass top coffee table with black legs and a huge TV set. The flour was made of wood but the living room part was covered with a gray rug. The sofa and the love seat were decollated with black cushions and white ones. A beautiful painting was hanging on the wall over the sofa. They could see two doors on the other side of the wall from the front door. The apartment looked pretty neat and tidy.

Angel entered the room after the blond teen and gave him a slightly wicked smile and asked "You think so?"

"Hell yeah!! It's the coolest flat I've ever seen!!" Spike said cheerfully and turned his face to look at the dark tall guy.

"Thanks. I've living here since I was 18. It looked lot different at that time though. I shared this place with Doyle till 3 years ago. But he is the worst room mate you can have. This place always looked as if a typhoon had just struck!! And we didn't have this much furniture either. I got most of these after I started working for full time." Angel explained chuckling at the blond teen's expression. "I'll show you other rooms too." He said smiling lightly.

Angel walked between the kitchen and the living room toward the two lined doors. Spike followed him quietly still looking around the apartment. The older guy opened the left door.

"It's my bedroom." Angel said walking inside the room. He turned on the light.

The room was still dark with dark blue walls and dark gray lug on the floor even though the light was on. There was only a king-sized bed with dark navy seats and navy pillows and white ones and a wardrobe in the room.

"You've got a bloody king-sized bed! It's so huge!!" Spike almost shouted in amazement. 'A bed.... Angel's bed... the bed he sleeps in at night. I wonder what he wears when he goes to bed.... Boxers, maybe?? He might sleep naked!! Oh, bloody hell. I can't think about him that way!! Bloody stupid mind!!' Spike shouted to him self mentally.

"Yea. I feel like shit when I can't sleep well so I got that one instantly when I found it in one of the furniture store in the downtown a couple of months ago. It's really comfortable too." Angel said smiling at the blond sweetly. He liked seeing the younger boy in so much amazement. Spike looked so cute and beautiful with those brightly shining clear blue eyes.

"I bet." Spike said smiling at the dark-haired guy. 'It'll be more comfortable if you circle your arms around my body in the bed, Angel.' He said in his mind and sighed disappointedly. 'That'd never happen in the real life thought.'

"Ok, next room." Angel said and left the room followed closely by the blond teen. Angel could feel the sudden change of emotions in Spike's eyes. He wanted to know what the younger boy was thinking and wanted to ease the pain. He only had known him for only a day but the blond always seemed to be in some kind of pain. The boy didn't deserve so much pain. Angel was dying to know more about the other guy.

"This was used to be Doyle's bedroom but now it's my study." Angel said opening the door to the room.

The room was little blank. There was a desk on which had a computer in the far side of the room. A couple of guitar cases were lying on the other side of the floor.

"Oh, guitars!" Spike said happily. His mood changed soon after he found the guitar cases and a couple of music lying on the floor.

"Yeah. You can use one of them if you want." Angel said kindly picking up one of the guitar cases from the floor and handed it to the young blond.

"Thanks." Spike said excitedly and appreciatively taking the guitar from Angel.

"Well, I guess I should get to work now." Angel said sighing quite loudly not wanting to do his work.

"OK. Then I should get out of this room. I don't wanna bother you while you work." Spike said shrugging slightly feeling sad.

"You can use that in the living room or anywhere. You can help yourself with anything in the fridge or the pantry." Angel said sweetly and walked to the desk in the room.

"Thanks." Spike said giving the dark-haired guy a shy smile and left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

He walked toward the sofa and put down the guitar case on the coffee table. He opened it and picked up the guitar out of it. The guitar was black and looked really nice. He was little hesitant about using Angel's guitar at first because he didn't even know how to play any chords. He shrugged slightly but picked up a pick and held it with his fingers. He liked the feeling of having the guitar in his hands. He made up some random chord and played a couple of his original chords. Some of them sounded quite good but others were just some noise. He liked the sound the guitar was making anyway. After playing the guitar and trying out a couple of chords for a while, he got bored quickly. It was not strange because he did not know any real chords or anything about playing the guitar. He placed the guitar in the case carefully trying not to break anything. When he tried to close the case, he found a photo in the inner pocket of the case. He picked it up curiously. The picture showed a band doing some kind of gig. Spike recognized that one of the band members were Angel. His look had not changed a lot. He had the same spiky hair and was wearing those tight leather pants. But something was significantly different. His eyes. His eyes was shining like those of little boy's who had seen snow for the first time in his whole life. The Angel in the next room clearly did not have those childish eyes. His eyes were dark and beautiful....but also they are full of sadness and loneliness. 

"What happened? What could possibly change you so much?" Spike asked quietly. He didn't realize he was even saying it aloud. 'I wish I could see those childish smiles on you, Angel. It sometimes hurts when I look at your sad eyes....'

Spike looked closely at the picture. He recognized two of them were Doyle and Gunn. They looked slightly younger than they were now. But nothing big had changed. There were two other guys in the picture. One was the vocalist and the other was the keyboarder. The vocalist had slightly long wavy brown hair and clear green eyes. The other guy looked little younger than the other members. He had short spiky blond hair and a big smile was on his face. His eyes seemed to be staring at Angel's face. Spike just stared at the photo intensely.

"Spike?"

Spike heard a voice calling his name from behind and turned around, slipping the picture in his pocket instantly. "What??" He asked abruptly.

"I thought you might be bored by now. 'Cause I heard no noise from this room. You can watch TV or DVDs if you want. Or you can listen to some music, too. The CD's are in the racks under the CD stereo next to the TV set. Just do whatever you wanna do. Make yourself at home, Spike." Angel said sweetly. He picked up remotes of TV and DVD and put them down on the coffee table in front of the blond teen.

"Thanks. I will. So just go back to work. I don't need you to baby sit me all the time." Spike said little shyly but also demandingly. He really appreciated Angel's kindness but he never wanted to intrude on Angel's work. He knew quite well that Angel was much older than him and he had some responsibility.

"You don't?? But maybe I want to...." Angel said smiling wickedly. He patted Spike on his head gently.

Spike's face turned into bright red. He looked down at the floor and blushed redder.

"I'm just joking!" Angel said chuckling lightly at the blond teen's red face.

"Yeah.... Joking... just joking..." Spike muttered to himself trying to calm down. 'Now Angel has to think I'm a stupid bitch blushing just because he touched my hair a little.'

"Well, I guess I'm going back to work, now. My boss will kill me if I don't finish this today." Angel said lightly and walked back to his study smiling at the blond.

"Yea, Right." Spike mumbled quietly and waved his hands lightly. His face was still red from embarrassment and shyness. After a couple of minutes just standing there, he seated on the sofa and turned on the TV.

* * *

Angel walked to his desk and sat on the chair bluntly sprawling his legs. He let out a deep sigh. 'What the hell am I thinking?? He is only 16!! Sure. He's really cute when he blushes from shyness or embarrassment and he's so beautiful when he smiles. God, I'm a pervert. I can't let this feeling out. But his skin... It's so soft as if it were silk. I just wanna touch and kiss every inch of his body.... Damn. I'll need a cold shower if I don't stop thinking about him right now!!' Angel uttered a loud groan. He knew it was impossible not to think about Spike. As a matter of fact, he could not get his mind off the beautiful blond teen in the living room since he had seen him at Caritas yesterday. He sighed deeply again and tried to concentrate on his work though he had no chance at all because of the teenager.

* * *

The door to the study room opened and Spike glanced there averting his eyes from TV. He saw Angel walking out of the room. Angel smiled lightly at the younger boy. 

"So what have you been doing?" Angel asked nicely. He walked up to where the blond teen was sitting.

"I've been watching re-runs of The Simpsons." Spike said shrugging a little. It was one of his favorite American shows.

"That's a good show." Angel said giving a short glance at the TV. He eyed back at the blond and said "So, you wanna go driving now?? My work's all done."

"Hell yea!!" Spike exclaimed cheerfully standing up from the sofa.

"Cool. Now, let's go." Angel picked up his keys from the counter and left the apartment followed by the excited blond teenager closely.

* * *

"Wow.... L.A has lots of cool places!!" Spike said smiling brightly at the older guy sitting next to him in the car. 

They had been driving around for around 4 or 5 hours. Angel had showed Spike the Hollywood sign, Hollywood Walk of Fame, Little Tokyo, Union Station and a couple of other famous sightseeing spots in LA. They had had some good tasting Japanese food in Little Tokyo. Now they were driving alongside the coast.

"Yea. LA's the coolest place. You like it??" Angel asked glancing at the teen. He really hoped the blond liked the drive.

"Sure! I'm so glad to move here. London doesn't have this much places to go." Spike said grinning like a little boy.

"I'm glad you liked it. But we have one more place we have to visit." Angel said chuckling sweetly. He had one place he definitely wanted to take Spike to and he was sure spike would love the place.

"Where?" Spike asked. His clear blue eyes were sparkling brightly.

"Oh, I'm not telling you. You have to wait and see." Angel said in a teasing voice. He really loved to tease the younger boy.

"I can't wait! I wanna know now!!" Spike said loudly trying to annoy the hell out of Angel and make him tell where they were going now.

"No shouting works for me. So just give up and wait nicely. It's only a couple minutes away anyway." Angel said trying to calm the blond teen down. But actually he liked it when Spike acted like a little boy. It was cute, he thought.

"OK." Spike said little disappointedly. Unconsciously his lower lip pouted slightly.

Angel saw the pout on the blond teen's face and tries so hard not to lean over and kiss those red pouting lips hungrily. He turned his head to look straight and kept his eyes on the road. He wondered 'Is he doing this intentionally to make me go through the hell?? God, I wanna kiss those pouting lips so bad.'

Angel drove down the main road straight for a minute or so and turned off into a lane which led toward small woods. When they passed through there, there was a small but beautiful beach in front of them. The beach was hidden with cliffs on both ends. There were no other people around.

"God.... It's.... so beautiful." Spike gasped in amazement. He gazed at the sea excitedly. Being from London, he had never seen such a beautiful beach.

"Yeah. You wanna get a tan and swim in the beach?" Angel asked glancing at the younger man sweetly.

"Hell yea!" Spike exclaimed enthusiastically. But a thought hit him suddenly and said, "Well, I don't have a swimming shorts or anything."

"Uh... neither do I. I guess we have to use our boxers instead of swimming shorts." Angel said little hesitantly. He was not sure if he could keep his own hands away from him if the young blond was in nothing but a pair of boxers. 'There are no other options, right?'

"Yea. That'll work." Spike said as casually as possible but he was failing at the attempt miserably. His cheeks were getting red from shyness and embarrassment. 'Becoming naked in front of Angel? Hell!! I don't have a body to show him!! But it'll be awkward if I stay clothed 'cause he doesn't know I'm gay, right?'

Angel got out of the car. He took his boots off and threw them into the car. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it in too. Then the leather pants joined them soon. Now he was in only black boxers.

Spike could not help staring at the magnificent body. The skin was well-tanned. The muscles on his body were so strong that he could see them clearly. No fat was on the muscular body. 'Oh God, oh God, oh God... Look at that torso!! He's got great six-packs! And the hard chest!! And that lean but strong long legs!! Damn. Angel is standing there only in his boxers. He just looks like some ancient Greek god. Only if I could see what is under the boxers.... Bloody Hell!! Stop thinking about Angel's cock!! Oh, God. God. God. I hope I'm not drooling staring at him like a stupid bitch.' Spike noticed Angel was now looking at his in wonder and blushed brightly red. He hesitantly and shyly started taking off his clothes.

Now, it was Angel's turn to stare. The blond teen had lean body. His skin was paler than most of the guys from LA. He did not have any fat and little too thin to compare to Angel's muscular body. Angel sighed in amazement. 'He is just perfect! He's so small and vulnerable without his clothes. I wanna hold his tightly and protect him from anything from this fucking world!!' He acted casually with all his might. He walked down to the back of the car and opened the trunk. Then he picked up two big beach towels out of it. He closed the trunk and handed one of them to the blond teen.

They walked down the beach excitedly. They stopped in the middle and spread the towels. Spike lay down on them spread-eagled and shut his eyes comfortably.

"You are not getting into the water?" Angel asked little disappointedly.

"I'm not a good swimmer actually. And I wanna work on tanning." Spike said smiling shyly. He wanted to have a tan like the other man did.

"Okay. I'll go swim a bit." Angel said and ran off into the water. It felt really good being in a cold sea. Yes. He definitely needed a cold shower, too. He swam for a couple of minutes and an idea came to him. He grinned wickedly and scooped up some water into his hands. Then he walked up to the lying teen stealthily and splashed it on his face.

"What the...." Spike opened his eyes wide and sat up straight in surprise.

Angel laughed at the young blond loudly.

Spike noticed the man standing next to him and gave him a little glare and said lightly, "You are so mean, Angel."

"Ah. Well, that's me..... Actually, that's not enough." Angel said grinning and picked the teen up and carried him over his shoulder.

"Angel!!!!" Spike shouted loudly and tried to break free. But Angel was too strong compared to him.

Angel strode into the water laughing at the teen. When his lower chest was soaked in the water, he threw the younger guy into the water. Spike fell into the water splashing hugely. Angel chuckled excitedly. He waited for a while but he could not find the young blond floating up on the water. He was now worried to sick.

"Spike?? Where are you?? Spike??" He shouted loudly trying to find the blond teen. But no sound was heard. Then he felt a strong tug around his waist from behind. He was thrown off his balance and fell over into the water. When he stood up again, he saw Spike with a huge grin on his face standing in front of him.

"You... little brat." Angel said slightly angrily in a deep voice.

"You are the one who first did it, Angel!!" Spike said and splashed some water against the dark-haired guy's face. Then he dashed away from him.

"Oh. You can't get away from me, boy." Angel said warningly and chased off after the younger guy.

* * *

Both of them were now lying on their backs next to each other on the beach towels now. They had chased each other and splashed each other till they got exhausted. They were lying there in silence. 

"Hey, Angel. How did you find this place?" Spike asked quietly breaking the silence.

"When I was still in high school, I had some trouble with my foster. I just drove around kinda unconsciously and I was here when I realized." Angel said with his eyes comfortably closed and chuckled remembering the first time he came to this beach. "I just lay down here and stared away till it got really dark. This place became a sanctuary to me. I come here every time I can't take the hard life any longer. You know. This place is so beautiful and quiet. I can forget everything I hate in a minute." He said casually still closing his eyes.

"You guys come here a lot?" Spike asked glancing at the man lying next to him.

"I come here a couple of times a month but I never told anyone about here....not even Doyle or Cordy. I wanted to keep here for myself." Angel answered sweetly feeling comfortable being in the sanctuary beach.

"Then why did you take me here?? You said it was your sanctuary." Spike said sitting up. He stared at the other guy's face in wonder with those beautiful clear blue eyes.

"You are different form others. You are special..." Angel said staring back at the blue eyes intensely.

"Uh..." The younger blond did not know what to reply.

They just stared at each other as if the time had stopped. After a while, Angel sat up on his knees and toes. Then he leaned in to capture those beautiful red lips little hesitantly.

Spike was so stunned that he could not move a muscle. 'What the hell is happening?? Is Angel kissing me?? Is this real?? Or is this just a dream?? But his lips.....they feel so real. If feels so amazing. Bugger.'

No sooner had he realized Spike was not kissing him back at all than Angel backed away. 'Did I just kiss him?? Oh God. I must have scared him away... Damn it. I'm so stupid!!' Angel stood up rapidly and faced away from the young blond. He sighed and turned to glance at him and said, "I....I'm sorry.... I should never have done that.... I just couldn't help it... I'm sorry." Angel apologized looking down around his feet.

"Why are you apologizing?? You don't have to... I mean... that was what I wanted and all... I wanted you to kiss me...." Spike mumbled quietly and shyly peeking at the older guy a couple of times.

"You really wanted it?? God. 'cause I..... you just sat there so I thought you didn't like it...." Angel said hopefully and gave a sigh of relief.

"I was just shocked. That's all. I.... never imagined you liked me...." Spike said the last part hesitantly.

"I've liked you and wanted to kiss you since the first time I saw you at Caritas." Angel sat on his knees and said staring straight into the younger teen's eyes.

Spike blushed lightly and looked down. But he looked back at Angel and said shyly, "I've liked you and wanted you to kiss me since I first met you, too, Angel."

Angel cupped Spike's cheek with his hand and kissed him on the lips again. This time, Spike kissed him back eagerly circling his arms around Angel's neck tightly. Angel's hand left Spike's face and he embraced the younger man around his waist. The kiss was soft and gentle at first but it grew passionate soon. Angel opened his mouth lightly and darted out his tongue to seek the permission to enter Spike's mouth. He responded delightfully parting his lips for the older guy. Angel's tongue met that of Spike's and they danced around with each other trying to dominate. Their kissed grew hungrier as if they could not live without each other. Angel's hands moved down to cup Spike's tight ass. The younger blond shivered slightly and he felt they were both quite hard. They broke the kiss when breathing became their problem. They panted heavily. Angel rested his forehead on Spike's and smiled.

"That was..." Spike said still panting heavily.

".....intense." Angel finished the sentence straightly looking at him.

"Yea." Spike said little shyly being looking at by those beautiful brown eyes so closely.

Then they heard a loud thunder suddenly and it rained heavily. Angel and Spike stood there staring at each other still though they were soaking wet. The rain ran down their half naked bodies. Angel placed a soft kiss on Spike's forehead and led him to where the car was parked circling his arm around the teen's waist. Spike rested his head on Angel's shoulder and they walked back to the car.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chap too, guys!! This chap is kina too long. I didn't mean it but I had lots of stuffs I wanted to put in this chap then it just became this long. haha I didn't realize it... anyway I have some ideas to put in next chap. It'll have cuteness and naughtiness!! :D I guess I can update soon this time. But it's only if I get many reviews from you guys!! So if you wanna read the story sooner, REVIEW me!!!!!! I know you guys will. :D 

THANKS FOR REVIEWING:

SpikedAngel: Oh Jess! Thanks so much for reviewing and giving me brilliant ideas!! You've given me so much great ideas! You kick ass!!! The smoochies scene is dedicated to you!!!!

AngelVamp: Thanks for reviewing! Yay! Angel and Spike are now together!!! Did you like how it happened between them??

Higgy: Thanks for writing this long review!! You're great!! I first thought of making Spike cry over Angel but I kinda wanted them to get together soon. You are right! Angel and guys never quit even they knew they were in hard situations! I'll keep writing this fic as long as there's someone who wants to read!!

Smallfryes: Thanks for review and a great idea of taking them to the beach!!! Did you like the beach scene?? Spike in those boxers is dedicated to you!!

ShinodaBear: Thanks for the review! I really hope you liked this chap too!!

DanishGirl: Thanks for reviewing! You liked this chap too??

Kinkygrl: Thanks for the review! Angel and Spike got together in this chap! You liked it?? Oh, I'm not quitting this story. so don't worry!!

Anime-Law-11: thanks for the review! Yea in this fic, Spike seems to be little shy, but actually it's only when he's around Angel. I'll write how Spike acts usually when Angel isn't around in some chap. So wait for it!

Mana0819


	6. at Angel's apartment

Hey guys!! it's been a little while since I updated the last chap... been little busy with schoolwork and all. I hope you guys are not mad at me.... Ah well, I've got happy news! I'm accepted by a college I was applying for!! So that means I don't have to study as hard as I used to and I have more time to write fics!! YAY!!

R&R

* * *

LIFEBLOOD

CHAPTER 6

Angel held the door to his apartment open kindly so that the young blond could enter. Spike gave him a little smile and stepped into the room. Angel followed him in and closed the door behind himself.

They were both dripping wet. Not expecting any rain in summer in LA, Angel had not given any thought about closing the top of the convertible. When they had gotten back to the car, everything in the car was soaking wet. Reluctantly, they had put on their wet clothes. Because they thought other drivers would not appreciate it if they were driving back home only in the wet boxers and with obvious hardness underneath them. Spike shivered from coldness a couple of times on the way home.

"Hey. You're shivering. You should take a hot shower. I'll get you something to wear." Angel said giving the blond a sweet and thoughtful smile and rumpled the younger guy's hair playfully.

Spike blushed brightly from the tender touch and said shyly, "Thanks."

Angel went to his bedroom and tried to find something the blond teen could wear. He picked up smaller pair of boxers and gray swear pants and a white t-shirt. He walked back to the living room and handed the teen the clothes.

Spike took the clothes appreciatively but also shyly. His heart was beating so fast and so loud. "Thanks, Angel." He mumbled quietly and rushed into the bathroom blushing brighter.

* * *

Spike closed the door with a slam and leaned against the door trying to recover himself. The bathroom was pretty big and it contained a round-shaped bath-tub which 2 people could fit in comfortably and a small shower room with glass walls. He inhaled the air deeply to comfort himself. After a couple of relaxed breathing, he took off his wet clothes and stepped in under a warm shower. He wanted a hot steamy shower actually, but he had pretty bad sunburn on his back so that he could not take one. It still hurt a little but he really needed to warm up a bit and it felt really good on his cold body. He closed his eyes comfortably. He sighed deeply in pleasure. 

As soon as a realization hit him all of a sudden, he gasped in stun. 'God! Angel kissed me and I kissed him back. Now I'm taking a shower at his place!! Bloody hell!! Is he expecting more than some kisses?? Sure, he has to be!! He's 8 years older than me. He should be experienced and all.... Not that I don't have any experiences....Yeah. I have been withsomeone before, but only a couple of times and that was onlyone GIRL!! Angel is a GUY!! I have no slight idea what to do or how it's supposed to be done between 2 guys.... Do I wanna do it?? Am I ready?? What if Angel doesn't want an inexperienced brat??....' Spike could not help those thoughts running through his head. He was so nervous and felt as if butterflies were in his stomach.

He shook his head roughly trying to get the bad thoughts off his mind. 'Angel isn't a guy like that!! He is really sweeter and nicer than any other guys I've ever met. But I've known him for less than 30 hours!! How do I know he's not just acting to get laid? Can I believe that Angel's a really nice guy who truly likes me??' He circled his arms around himself protectively like a scared child. The warm water flowed down his body. He could not help a little tears escaping from his eyes. He wiped the tears with the back of his hands and turned the water off. He got out of the shower and grabbed a fluffy white towel and wiped himself softly. The sunburned skin on his back hurt a lot when he accidentally touched it roughly with the towel. He cursed under his voice and whined in pain slightly.

Spike put on the boxers Angel had handed to him. They were little too big for his slim lean body but comfortable enough. He put the sweat pants on. The waist was too large and he needed to hold it to keep them from falling down. The pants legs were too long so he had to roll them up. The t-shirt was also too big for him. He winced a bit again when the shirt brushed his sunburned back.

* * *

Spike opened the bathroom door and got out of there. He found Angel standing in the kitchen holding a door of cupboard. Angel smiled at the boy sweetly. 

"I've boiled some water. Do you want tea, coffee, or maybe hot cocoa??" Angel asked kindly. He picked a mug from the cupboard.

"Uh....tea sounds good." Spike said thankfully and sat on the one of the stools.

"OK." Angel put a teabag in the mug and poured some how water. He put the mug on the counter in front of the young blond. "This will warm you up a bit." He said smiling at the blond teen sweetly.

"Thanks." Spike said smiling back at the brunette and held the mug in his hands. He took a sip of the tea.

"Well, I guess I'll go take a shower. My hair is little bit sticky from the sea water." Angel said giving a sweet smile at the younger boy.

"OK." Spike said slightly disappointedly. He was pouting unconsciously.

Angel felt himself getting hard just looking at the beautiful boy in his own clothes with a pout. 'I really need a shower... yea. A fucking cold shower. Definitely...' He groaned lightly. He could not help the urge to lean in and capture those pouting fullred lips.

Spike was little surprised at the sudden attack but returned the favor eagerly. He parted his lips slightly when Angel's tongue sought the entrance. Their tongues were entangled with each other hungrily and passionately. Spike gave a moan into the other man's mouth. A shiver ran down Angel's spine at the sensual moan. His cock hardened almost painfully in an instant. Angel groaned loudly. He parted his lips from those of the blond teen's abruptly. Confusion was clearly seen in Spike's eyes.

Angel kissed the teen's red swollen lips softly and reassuringly. He said sweetly, "I really better go take a shower. You drink the tea and warm up. I'll drive you home after that." Angel patted the younger guy on the head gently and left for the bathroom.

'What the hell?' Spike was in complete puzzle. He stared at the door Angel just had shut. 'Why the hell did he stop suddenly?? Did I do anything wrong?? Doesn't he.... want me??'

* * *

Angel was groaning loudly under a cold shower. 'God... A cold shower is definitely good.' He was leaning against the wall and tilting his head back trying to ease his mind. He needed to think something..... Something else than the beautiful young blond in the kitchen. Every time he thought about the blond, he could hot help his cock twitching and hardening. He just wanted to grab the boy and throw him onto the counter and fuck him so hard till both of them wound not be able to move a muscle for a week. 'Fuck!! I'm a pervert!! He's only 16!! How can I even think of doing those shits to the beautiful boy?? God fucking damn it!!' He uttered a loud groan again and banged his head against the wall lightly trying to get those kinky images of the young blond and himself with some kinky toys. It was not clearly working at all.

* * *

Spike looked up when Angel emerged out of the bathroom. Spike could not help gazing at the gorgeous man. Angel was only in a pair of black sweat pants. A white fluffy towel was hanging from his broad shoulders. His hair was still wet and mussed up. 

Spike blushed and looked back at the mug he was holding in his hands.

Angel walked toward the blond and sat next to him. "So, you've warmed up??" He asked gently looking at him.

"I'm good." Spike responded slightly abruptly.

"Good." Angel said nodding lightly. He averted his eyes off the teen and glanced at the counter. He found the answering machine had a new message. He pressed the play button and a familiar voice was echoed in the quiet apartment.

"Uh…Angel? This is Wesley. I tried to reach you on your cell a couple of times but you didn't answer it. So I just assumed you didn't notice and am calling your house phone. Uh.....well, I don't think I can get out of the work tonight. There is this work I have to finish by 7 tomorrow morning. So I was wondering if you'd let Spike stay at your place tonight. I still don't like the idea of leaving him at home alone. But that is only if you really don't mind it. If you can't, I'll totally understand. Well, just call me on my cell when you get this message anyway. Uh....bye."

There was a silence in the apartment for a while after the message.

"Well, I guess you're staying here tonight." Angel said softly, breaking the silence.

"Angel... you know...I can stay at home by myself if you don't want me here. I'm 16 and all. You know, I'm not a little kid. I can take care of myself well and I don't want to bother you any more. You've been so nice to me whole day today and I really appreciate it. But I still can't get why you're so kind to me and doing lots of things for me....." Spike babbled blushing lightly at the older man's words but the last sentences came out little seriously. He inhaled a deep breath to encourage himself. He looked straight into the dark-chocolate eyes and asked a little scarily, "Because you feel pity for me?? Or because you want .....something from me??"

Angel gently cupped the young blonde's cheek with his hand and tenderly caressed it with his thumb. Then he said as lovingly as he could, "I'm not doing anything out of pity. Spike. I'm doing this because I want to. Because I like it when you smile at me like a little childe. Because I like seeing you blush brightly from shyness and embarrassment. Above all, because I like you. And if you worry that I might try to do something to you, then don't. I'll never ever do or push you into anything you don't wanna do. I promise you."

Spike could not believe what he was hearing. He closed his eyes, comfortably leaning in the touch and circled his arms around the dark-haired guy's neck and whispered softly into his ear, "Thank you."

Angel just smiled sweetly at the blond and kissed him on the lips. The kiss was not passionate or hungry but so tender and gentle. Angel embraced the teen in his arms tightly still kissing him. But Spike suddenly winced in pain and jumped up, breaking the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked worriedly looking at the blond.

"Uh.... I've just got sunburns on my back. It stung a bit when you touched it." Spike said casually but his face was slightly distorted in pain.

"A bit? Your face says it's more than that.... Let me see your back." Angel said softly and reassuringly.

"OK." Spike nodded lightly. He turned his back on the older guy and slipped off his t-shirt. He was now blushing into crimson red.

Angel gazed at the blonde's sunburned back and gave a deep sigh. "Well, this looks pretty bad.... Wait here for a second." Angel kissed the temple of the young blond and left for the bedroom. When he walked back, there was a tube in his hand.

Spike glanced at him uneasily and nervously.

Angel sat on the stool again and patted the blond teen's head gently. He squeezed some white cream out of the tube onto his hand. "This is gonna be little too cold at first, but you'll feel better soon." Angel said reassuringly and spread the cream on the sunburned skin gently not wanting to hurt the boy any more.

Spike gasped when he felt the cold cream on his burning skin. All the muscles in his body tensed suddenly.

Angel felt the tension built in the younger boy's body. He put the other hand on the nape of the blond teen's head and caressed it gently and reassuringly trying to help him ease his mind. He whispered the blonde's ear softly, "You'll get used to the coldness soon. Just try to relax."

After a while, Spike got used to the coldness. As he got relaxed, he began to feel comfortable under Angel's tender touch. He could not help sensual moans escaping from him mouth. "Ahhh... God.... Angel... That feels..... sooooo .....gooood."

Angel's body reacted immediately when he heard the moans. He now had a painful erection between his legs. He groaned under his breath. 'Oh, Fuck! How the hell can he do that to me?? Just some moans and I'm fucking rock hard..... Damn it!! Now I need a fucking cold shower again!!'

Spike felt Angel's hand stopped moving suddenly and turned his head to glance at the brunette. "Anything wrong?" He asked with a little frown on his face. He just loved the way the hand was caressing his back and never wanted it to stop.

Angel looked at the blue sparkling eyes in surprise but answered lightly, "No. No. Nothing's wrong here." He coughed lightly and said, "Well, I think it's done. You'll feel much better tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, Angel." Spike said thankfully smiling at the older guy.

He patted his hand gently on Spike's head and said sweetly, "We should probably go get some rest now. I need to go to work tomorrow. I can take you home on the way."

"OK." Spike said nodding and looked down at his feet a bit shyly and nervously.

"Uh…. You can sleep on the bed. I'll take the sofa." Angel suggested after thinking a little. He was not sure if he could keep his hands off the blond teen if he were to sleep in the same bed with him.

"No! You should take the bed coz it's your bed and all. I really don't mind the sofa. It looks pretty comfortable." Spike said convincingly. He did not want to trouble Angel any more than he already had done. But at the same time, he was slightly disappointed that Angel did not want to share the bed with him.

"Nah. You're the guest. What kinda host would let the guest sleep on the uncomfortable sofa??" Angel said stroking the teen's cheek with his hand.

"Uh..... If you really don't mind....." Spike said uneasily.

"No. I don't. Now, get some rest." Angel said smiling kindly. "Well, let me get a pillow and a blanket from the bedroom."

"Sure." Spike said nodding lightly.

They walked into the bedroom. Angel got out a blanket from the closet and picked up one of the pillows on the bed. Spike climbed into the huge bed. The bed smelt just like....Angel. The scent of leather, nicotine and alcohol.... But under those strong scents, Spike could smell some sweet scent.... Spike inhaled deeply and moaned lightly. But the huge bed was too empty to sleep by himself.

Angel knelt down beside the bed and gave Spike a soft and tender kiss on his lips. Then he said, "Good night, Spike."

When Angel tried to get up to leave the room, Spike grabbed his wrist tightly and said shyly, "Will you....uh... sleep here with me?? I mean....not really sleep sleep but just hold me and all......" His head was tilted down because of shyness and his face was blushing and turning into a bright red.

Angel just stared at the boy in disbelief for a minute but said gently, "Sure. Baby. Sure."

Angel climbed into the bed and lay down beside the young blond. He scooped the younger boy in his arms and embraced him gently not wanting to hurt the sunburned skin. Spike circled his arms around Angel's hard waist and rested his head on his muscled chest comfortably. Angel stroked the blonde's head gently and kissed his temple softly.

"Your body is kinda cool.....but comfortable." Spike said quietly.

"Then warm me up with yourhot body." Angel whispered into the younger man's ear lovingly.

Spike blushed brightly and felt his body getting hotter.

"Now, sleep, baby." Angel said lovingly.

They drifted into sleep immediately and neither of them did wake up till the next morning came.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chap too, guys!! I actually don't have a good idea to put in the next chap.... so you have anything good in your mind, tell me!! well, I hope you guys liked this chap too and please please please review me!! I'd really appreciate it!! Love you guys!!

DanishGirl: Thanks for the review! Yay cuteness!! You liked the cuteness in this chap too??

SpikedAngel: Thanks for reviewing! I kick ass?? Thanks! I promise you I'll update more soon! You liked more smoochies?? I'll definitely write more smoochies in this story.... the smoochies are the best!!

AngelVamp: Thanks for reviewing!! You liked what went on in this chap? I just wanted to put some more cuteness and fluffiness in the fic :)

lonelost: Thanks for the review! Wow I hope the army of monkeys are not coming to my place right now coz it took a while to update.... Hehe... I'll update soon so please don't send me the army!! :)

Angeloholic: Thanks for reviewing! Fantastic... that's a good word... thanks!! I might use the word in the next chap...... Angel can be a fantastic....hmmmm... what do you want him to be??

smallfryes: Thanks for the review! Yup the beach scene was your great idea! Ummmm the guy in the photo... it can lead to why Angel quit the whole music thing.... yea.... I hate it but you just have to wait to find out!

ShinodaBear: thanks for the review! I really understand what you mean. Schools are just bad. They take the time to write fanfic from us.... hehe.... I'll be looking forward to reading your new story soon! Yeah, they got together now! What do you wanna happen between them??

Higgy: thanks for the review!! uh.... They didn't go actually further in this chap... are you disappointed? Well, I have this idea that should happen in maybe in the next chap and it'll be better if Angel and Spike haven't slept together yet. But I can assure you that theywill get further some time soon. Ah.... I'm imagining Spike being really shy.... you know. Angel....well.....what do you expect??

Kinkygrl: thanks for the review and the brilliant idea!! The whole Angel-rubbing-sunburn-cream-on-Spike's-back scene is dedicated to you!! You liked it? Yea... Sex scene will come soon!! I was kinda thinking putting one in this chap but I was like, they've only known each other for 30 hours or so. You know. I wanted them to have a real relationship so just decided to let them have more time before real sex.... hehe.

Anime-Law-11: thanks for the review! wow... you drooling? That's so good that I can make someone drool just writing a story! hehe.... are you drooling again reading this chap too???

dom-sama: Thanks for reviewing!! Wow, your friend printed out my stories?? I'm really surprised... I never expected anyone to like my fic so much! Sorry for not saying about any character thing. I should have... I kinda started writing Spike as real Spike but somehow it changed into more William like guy... haha...

Love you guys all!!!

Mana0189


	7. the morning after

Hey guys!! It's the chap 7 of lifeblood!! Yay!! Have I kept you guys waiting for long? I was really busy making my own site these couple of weeks or so. btw the site is at www.geocities.jp/angelnspikerlovers/ i hope you guys visit it! I would be really happy if you guysleft any messages on the guestbook!! And for this chap, I wasn't really quite sure what to write. But I got a couple of good ideas from my friends and readers. Thanks guys!! Now, please read and review!! The drill is "The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update!"

* * *

**LIFEBLOOD**

CHAPTER 7

Good smell of coffee stirred Spike from sleep. He groaned in protest. He did not want to wake up from the wonderful dream he was seeing. In the dream, Angel kissed him passionately in the beach and they slept together in the same bed, Angel embracing him tightly like he never wanted to let him go. A huge grin appeared on the blond teen's face when he remembered the sweetest dream. He just wanted to go back to the dream where he was wanted and treated so lovingly by Angel, where he could escape from his sorry life. He sighed lightly and turned over on his stomach. Then he smelled the scent….leather, alcohol and cigarette… When the realization flashed across his mind, he jerked his head up from the bed. Sure he was not in his own room. He was in Angel's room!! The memory of previous night came back to him in a rush. 'It wasn't a dream! It actually happened!! Angel really kissed me and told me he liked me!!' Spike thought excitedly.

He got out of the bed and walked into the kitchen. Then he saw Angel standing in front of the range with a spatula in his hand. Spike just gazed at the sight with a huge smile on his face. Angel was in a pair of black trousers, a white dress shirt and good dress shoes. He looked quite impressive in those elegant and neat clothes. His hair was spiky with gel but not too greasy. He was just perfect.

Angel looked over his shoulder when he felt someone's eye on his back. There he found the small beautiful blond smiling at him. He had rumpled curls hanging around his face lightly. Angel could not smile back at him. The blond was so adorable.

"You're awake now." The older guy said sweetly.

"Yeah. You weren't in the bed so I just wondered where you were." The blond said shrugging a bit.

"Well. I didn't like the idea of leaving you alone but you were so peaceful and I didn't wanna disturb you. And I wanted to make us breakfast too." Angel said gently and flipped the omelet in the flying pan.

"Oh. It smells really great. I love omelet." Spike said grinning and his stomach rumbled loudly. He flashed red from embarrassment.

Angel chuckled lightly and said gently, "Someone seems to be really hungry. The food will be ready in a minute. Just sit at the counter." He retrieved some plates from the cupboard.

"You don't need any help?" Spike asked not wanting to make the older guy do everything by himself.

"Uh, well. You can get mugs from the cupboard and pour some coffee into them." Angel answered shrugging a bit.

"OK. I can do that." Spike said happily and walked to the cupboard, getting two mugs out and walked to the counter where a coffee maker was set. He poured some coffee and sat down on the stool.

Angel placed the plates of omelets and toast on the counter. He sat on the stool next to the young blond and gave him a soft kiss on his temple. "OK. Now let's eat."

Spike happily picked up his fork and popped a small piece of omelet into his mouth. He gave a huge smile at the brunette and said cheerfully. "It tastes really great!! It's just like the one from some expensive restaurant! Where did you learn to cook??"

"I taught myself. I've been living on my own for a couple of years now. And before that, I was living with Doyle. I just had to learn to cook if I wanted to survive." Angel said chuckling lightly. He picked up a piece of toast and asked the blond, "Butter, blueberry jam or peanut butter?"

"Uh, jam and peanut butter." The teen answered unsurely, frowning at the brunette uncertainly.

"Nice choice." Angel said with a sweet smile on his face. He spread some jam and peanut butter on the toast and put it on Spike's plate.

He gazed at the older guy disbelievingly but his face turned into a bright huge smile. "Thanks." Spike said shyly but his blue eyes were shining brightly. He was not sure what to do or what to say to Angel's kind act. No one ever ha done those sweet and kind thing to him. Without knowing it, he stood up from the stool and circled his arms around the older man's hard muscular body tightly. He pressed his cheek against the bigger man's strong chest comfortably and gave a soft peck on the chest. "You know, you're spoiling me, Angel. I might get used to it." He whispered softly against the hard torso.

Angel caressed the back of the teen's neck gently and used his other hand to lift the boy's head up so that now he was looking at the boy's beautiful eyes. He gave a soft sweet kiss on his forehead. "You can get used to it. I'm planning to spoil you more." With that, he lifted the boy up from the floor and sat the blond down on his laps.

Spike felt himself flashing a bit. He loved the feeling the strong arms embracing him tightly. He gave a little peck on the older man's cheek lightly and whispered slightly seductively, "How are you planning to do that?"

"Well, I'm sure I can think of something. Like this." The older guy said and broke the jam and peanut butter spread toast into bite size pieces and brought it to the blond teen's lips. "Open your mouth, Sweetling."

Spike was happy to oblige. He opened his mouth and wet his lips with hit tongue sensually. Angel used all his might to keep himself under control and not to shove his tongue into the blond boy's wet warm cavern. The older guy popped the toast into the boy's mouth.

Spike chewed it slowly savoring every flavor and swallowed. "Mm… so yummy… Can I have more?" Spike asked looking at the brunette with his puppy blue eyes.

Angel picked up a piece and repeated the action. But this time, after swallowing it, Spike placed his lips against those of the brunette's. Spike parted his lips slightly and darted his tongue. No sooner had his tongue been darted out of his mouth than it was captured by Angel's wet tongue. Their tongues twined with each other and Angel could taste the sweet jam and peanut butter in his mouth. They were combined with Spike's own taste and Angel was sure he had never tasted anything better in his life. He purred in sensation. Spike chuckled slightly and parted his mouth away.

"Ok. That wasn't what I had in my mind. But if that's what you want, I have no intention to complain." The older man smiled and kissed the blond teen's swollen lips softly with lots of gentleness.

* * *

Angel continued feeding the younger blond from his fingers and sometimes from his lips with lots of kissing and laughing. Spike loved the every moment of it. He never felt happier and loved how the other man was treating him. Soon, they ate all the food on the plates but enjoyed the time together, Spike on Angel's laps.

Angel had something in his mind but not sure how to tell the younger blond. He uttered a deep sigh. He made up his mind and spoke up hesitantly. "Spike, you know, we have to talk."

"About what?" Spike asked confusedly and raised his head from the other man's shoulder. He stared into the dark-brown orbs.

"About us. You know, I really like you a lot. But you're still 16 and I'm 24. It's considered to be illegal in most of the states in the country and lots of people will see me as a pervert." The older guy said with sadness clearly in his eyes.

"Don't you… want me? …Don't you… want us… to be together?" the blond teen asked hesitantly with obvious fear that the older man was telling him that they could not have any relationship. Spike understood the age difference between them but he did not care about it at all. He just wanted Angel and no one or nothing else. He was not sure what he would do if Angel did not want him.

"Hell yes!!" Angel exclaimed loudly when he heard the teen's words. "God, I definitely do want you and us to be together! What I meant was that I don't feel much comfortable about telling others about us. But if you want to, I don't mind telling others."

Spike gave a sigh of relief and smiled faintly. "Thank God. I just assumed that you didn't want me. And to be honest, I'm not sure about telling people about us. I'm… you know, I've never dated man or even never imagined I was gay till I met you. I need more time to come out that I'm gay." The younger teen said resting his forehead against that of the older brunette's.

"I understand it. We won't tell anyone about us till we feel totally comfortable about it. Is that OK with you?" The older guy asked with a sweet smile on his face and gently stroked the younger boy's cheek with the tips of his fingers.

"Yup. Definitely." Spike said smiling brightly and placed a quick soft kiss on the older brunette's lips. Then he raised his head up too see the older brunette's angelic face and asked little hesitantly, "Can I… ask you?"

"Sure." Angel said smiling tenderly.

"Have you ever…. uh… been with men?" Spike asked slightly uncomfortably.

"If you're asking me if I've ever slept with men, then the answer is yes." Angel stated looking at the blond teen intently.

"Oh… so your friends know that you're gay?" Spike asked trying to sound as casually as possible.

"Actually no. I've never told them about my sexuality. And correctly, I'm bi."

"Oh I get it. You're bi. I see. But how come your friends haven't noticed if you were dating men??" Spike asked with a little confused frown on his face.

"I… I don't know how I should tell you this coz it's something I should be ashamed of. But I want to tell you everything before we start a serious relationship… Even though you feel disgusted at me after you hear this, it's totally understandable… The guys I slept with… they were all one night stand. Hell, most of the girls I slept with were one night stand too. I dated only a couple of girls in my life." Angel said feeling guilty and ashamedly. He hated that he had to tell his colorful and regretful past to the younger blond and he was also afraid that Spike would not want him any longer after he heard it.

"I see." Spike said nodding lightly. He had imagined that Angel should have had lots of boyfriends and girlfriends because of his gorgeous feature. But he never imagined him to be such a sleeping around type of guy. Spike himself had had only 1 girlfriend in his life and the relationship had ended really badly. In fact, the whole relationship had been never a good one. His girlfriend had been cheating on him while the whole time they had been dating. What had made it worse was that he had found it out after they had slept together, after he had lost his virginity to her. 2 nights…they were the only times he ever slept with anyone. He just did not want to get hurt any more.

Angel looked at the beautiful boy on his laps intently. He could not help feeling scared about what the blond would tell him. "Just please believe me. You are different from those guys and I really wanna have a serious relationship with you. If I said that I don't wanna have a sex with you, that'd be a lie. Coz I want to… some day. But what I want more is to take you out somewhere and do whatever usual couples do." The older guy said convincingly.

"Angel. I don't judge you for what you did before we met. I like you for who you are and not who you used to be. As long as you are sweet Angel now, I don't care your past." Spike's clear blue eyes filled with happiness and enthusiasm met the dark-chocolate eyes.

Angel smiled at the blond brightly and happily and whispered, "Thank you." Angel leaned in placed a soft peck on the blond teen's forehead and embraced him tightly as if he never wanted to let him go. In fact, he never wanted Spike to go. Spike did not want to get out of the comfortable position either. Angel's protective arms were around his waist and his own arms were circling around the older guy's neck. He rested his head on top of that of Angel. There was nowhere else they would rather be.

* * *

A sudden ringing of telephone brought them back from trance. Angel reached his arm and grabbed the receiver. "Hello?"

"Hello, Angel? It's Sean." The voice on the other end said.

"Hey, Sean. What's up?" Angel asked casually giving Spike a little smile.

"I'm just calling to check that you haven't forgotten about the meeting with Mrs. Hoffman."

"Don't worry. I remember."

"Good. I'll see you there in a half an hour."

"Alright." With that, Angel hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Spike asked uneasily. He did not want to be obvious but could not help feeling little worried.

"That was Sean, my boss. You remember I told you that a friend of mine hired me for his company when I quit the band? That's him." Angel explained casually. He could clearly sense the other guy's uneasiness and wanted to reassure him.

"Oh. I see. So you have a meeting today? That explains the clothes you're wearing." Spike said slightly relieved from Angel's answer. He did not mean to suspect the older brunette but he liked him so much that he wanted him just for himself and did not want to share him with anyone.

"Yea. She's a potential client and it's quite a big business. Sean always wants me to be at the meeting with those who can bring big benefit for the company. Not that I'm complaining… coz what all I have to do is to sit there and smile and I can make much more money for doing that than doing my ad job. I'm really not sure why Sean gives me so much money for that." Angel said shrugging slightly.

Spike chuckled lightly. It was obvious why Angel's boss wanted him to be at the meeting. 'Hey just look at him in those tailored suits and every potential clients will drool over him and sign a contract happily.'

"What?" Angel asked lightly when he heard the younger boy's chuckle.

"It's nothing. Good luck with the meeting." Spike said smiling sweetly and kissed the other man's lips softly.

"Thanks. Okay, actually I think we better get ready and get going soon. The breakfast took longer than I imagined." Angel said reluctantly not wanting to get out of the comfortable position they were in. He just did not want to be away from the blond teen for even a second.

"I wonder why." Spike said quietly and chuckling again. He climbed off from the older guy's laps and landed on the floor.

Angel stood up too and embraced the smaller man in his arms again. He knew that he had work to do and place to be but the teen was just so irresistible. He whispered tenderly, "I don't want you to go. Baby. I just wanna stay here with you for whole day." 'Or whole my life and forever, to be honest.' He added mentally.

"I don't want to go either. But you've got an important meeting in a half hour. If you don't stop the whispering and embracing now, we won't be able to leave for at least a couple of hours. It's not really nice to be late for the meeting." Spike said demandingly. He really loved the feeling being in Angel's arms but he just did not want to get Angel in ant trouble because of him.

"Okay. We'll get going now. Oh by the way, your clothes are still wet so I'll just wash them with my laundry and I can bring them next time I drop by at your place. I'll get a t-shirt for you to wear now." Angel said and quickly left for the bedroom. He came back with a black t-shirt in his hand and handed it to the blond teen.

"Thanks." Spike said and put the t-shirt and his boots on. The sunburn on his back did not seem to hurt any longer.

"Okay. Let's go." Angel said picking up his business bag and keys.

* * *

They left the apartment and drove to Wes's house. They chatted about some insignificant stuff while they were driving. When Angel pulled into the driveway for Wes's house, they did not find Wes's car there. They just guessed that he was not back from work yet. Spike opened the car and stepped out of the car, not before giving Angel a soft and gentle peck on his lips.

"I'll call you when my work is over. I think Doyle and the others are gonna plan doing something tonight, probably just hanging out at Caritas. Of course that includes you." Angel said tenderly with a sweet smile on his face.

"OK. So I'll see you tonight." Spike said smiling at the older guy brightly.

"See you tonight, Spike." Angel said sweetly and drove off to his work.

Spike could not help grinning like a little boy about the thought of them now together. He happily walked up to the porch and stepped into the house. He slammed the door shut still bouncing up and down happily.

* * *

OK… So… you guys liked it?? I just thought it'd be nice to write some Angel and Spike's pasts. Hehe. What do you think?? I really loved a secret relationship coz it's much more fun to write and all. They can enjoy secret date or make out session behind the others' back. :D and more importantly, I have this idea I'm planning to write in the next chap or next next chap!! The other band members can't know that they are dating if I wanted to use the idea. Hehe. I might end up spoiling the idea to everyone if I don't stop now. I think I can update the next chap sooner than this one. But I'll work on the new chap of my other fic, My Private Tutor, next so it'll be after that. I'm planning to write some other fics too. So much stuff to do but only a little time!!

THANKS FOR REVIEWING

Jenn/LuvinJMSpike: OMG! You sent me 6 reviews!! I'm so happy!! : ) Yep, adorable Spikey and Sweet Angel hehe. I just wanted to write lots of fluffiness in the fic. I'm glad you liked it!!

Songbird0402: Thanks for the review!! I'll keep writing so keep reading my fics too!!

Rena Lupin: Thanks! Yep I'm planning to put more fluffy and adorable moments in the fic! Hope you liked this chap too!

Big Bad666: Thanks for the review!! I kinda kept you waiting really long… sorry. But so I made this chap to be full of fluffy and cute moment between Angel and Spike : ) You liked it??

Narias: Thanks for reviewing! I'm planning to write the new chap of My Private Tutor next so I think I can update it pretty soon! Don't wanna keep you waiting. Hehe

Morgaine: Ooh That's a fantastic idea!! I'm gonna make Spike to write a couple of lyrics so they can be the ones by Ghost of the Robot!! Maybe "Angel" hehe I mean, Spike can write the lyrics of "Angel" for Angel in this fic. That'd be really cute! Thanks for the wonderful idea!!

Kt: Thanks for the great suggestion! Yay! I put some discussing scene in this chap and decided to keep their relationship secret. Secret relationship is lot more fun!! Hehe.

Mana0819


	8. night at Caritas

Aweeeeee I'm so sorry guys!! It's been really long since I last updated this fic…. I knew I had to write this new chap sooner but I was totally busy studying for my college entrance exams… I'm applying for a couple of more colleges and each of them requires us to take their original exams, which suck a lot. I never give a damn about studying. So my mom just got pissed and she threatened me that she would take my computer away if I didn't study. So now, I have to study like damn 6 hours a day!!! And school is starting again in 2 days!!! Ahhhhhh my life sucks. Now I'm using the computer behind my mom's back. LOL. I can never quit writing fics!! I'm really sorry to have kept you guys waiting but I'll do my best to update soon. So please keep reading my fics!! I love you guys all!! You guys are the reason that I can keep writing!! Thank you so much, guys!!

* * *

**LIFEBLOOD**

CHAPTER 8

Spike was lying on his bed. He had turned on his radio to listen to some music. But none of the songs caught his attention. His mind was filled with the happy memories of the events which had happened the previous night and this morning and he was not actually hearing any words from the radio. He let the sweet memories took over him and a huge grin appeared on his face. He had never been happier than he was now.

His happy memories were interrupted by a light knock on the door. He cursed under his breath. He wanted to relive those amazing moments over and over again. "Come in." he said slightly annoyingly.

His cousin opened the door and stepped into the room. "Hello, Spike. Uh… I just got back from work and wanted to check if you were home." He stood leaning against the closed door and said.

"Hey Wes. Yeah. I got back a couple hours ago." The blond teen said casually, sitting up on the bed and looking up at his cousin.

"I hope you had a good time at Angel's last night. I assume that was quite awkward since you and he had met only 2 days ago." Wesley said shrugging from feeling slightly bad for the teen. He just did not want to make his cousin feel uncomfortable because he was to live here with him till his parents went back to England from China.

"Oh, we had lots of fun." The younger boy answered beaming a smirk-like grin at his cousin. "You know, we just hit it off. Maybe some awkwardness at first, but we're now the best of buds." 'Technically, we're more than just buds!!' He said the last part mentally.

"That's good. I knew you guys would get along soon. Angel's the nicest and greatest guy I've ever known. Anyway, I'm glad you two have made great friends already." The brunette guy said with a faint smile on his face. He was relieved to hear the blond teen's words. He was actually worried about his cousin a lot since the boy had been acting so strange since he had arrived. He was glad to see a huge smile on his cousin's face.

"Yep. He's just a bloody great guy. And maybe can I go and stay over at Angel's sometimes? He's gonna help me out writing lyrics and show me how to play the guitar." Spike asked with enthusiasm in his eyes. His mind was full of other things he could do with Angel at his place. Writing lyrics and playing the guitar sounded good to him but there were too many other things which sounded a lot more exciting and interesting.

"As long as Angel's OK with it, that's fine by me. Oh, by the way we're all going to the Caritas tonight. You feel like going?" Wesley asked when he remembered the call from Doyle.

"Sure. That sounds fun." The blond answered with a smile on his face. He just could not wait to see his boyfriend there. They wouldn't be alone this time but it was still so great to see him anyway.

"OK. We'll leave around 8 so be ready by then. I'm just gonna get some sleep now. You just do whatever you want. There should be some food in the fridge so just find something when you get hungry. Alright?" The older guy said a little tiredly and sleepily.

"Yea. I'll see you later then." Spike said casually. He was already starting to think about what to wear to the club tonight. He wanted to look really great and attractive to Angel.

"Yes. Later." With that, Wesley left Spike's bedroom.

* * *

Spike was trying his 5th clothes now. He had taken a quick noisy shower. He had dumped all the clothes he had had onto his bed and had been searching for something good to wear. But most of his clothes were cheap and childish compared to the nice stuff Angel wore. He really needed to go some serious clothes shopping. After a long time of considering, he decided to wear a pair of black tight jeans which hung so low around his hips, a black t-shirt and a dark red button-down shirt. He put on some gold and silver jewelry on his ears and fingers. He also put a silver chain on his jeans. He was sure he looked quite impressive.

"Spike, I think we should get going now. Are you ready?" his cousin asked from the other side of the door.

"Yea. I'm coming down in a min." The blond teen shouted loudly to his cousin. He rechecked himself on the mirror and applied some hair gel to his platinum blond hair. He put on black eyeliner lightly around his eyes which made his clear blue eyes look bigger and shinier. He tied up his boots strap and walked out of the room.

Spike walked downstairs and found his cousin in the living room.

"Oh you're ready… finally." Wesley said and looked at his watch. "We better go. We're going to get some drink so we have to walk there." Then he stood up from the sofa and walked toward the front door.

"Alright." Spike followed the brunette out.

* * *

On the way to the Caritas, Spike and Wesley talked little. The older cousin asked the blond some questions about the previous day. The blond, of course, did not tell what really happened between him and Angel and just answered briefly. He was afraid that he might spill something out if he talked too much. And he did not want that to happen. He was now so happy with Angel that he wanted nothing to break them up. Being raised in a strict Christian family, he doubted his cousin would be happy to learn his sexual preference.

They stopped at the club and Spike could see a long line in front of the club entrance. Last time he had come here, it had been during the daytime and the club looked a lot different.

"The Caritas is one of the most popular clubs around here." Wesley said casually glancing at the blond teen and walked toward the guards standing by the entrance. "Hi, Chris." He greeted lightly at one of the guards.

"Hello, Wesley. How are you doing tonight?" the guard asked smiling lightly at the brunette.

"Good. You?" the brunette said casually.

"Alright. Oh, who's the kid with you?" the guard asked glancing curiously at Spike.

"He's my cousin, Spike. He just moved from England." Wesley answered giving a quick peek at the blond teen.

"Oh, you're the new vocalist of Lifeblood!! I've heard lots about you from my boss. I'm looking forward to hear you sing in the band some time soon, kid." The guard said cheerfully turning his head toward the blond and gave him a big smile.

"Thanks, mate." Spike said with a grin on his face. He felt good being well-known by others.

"When you come here, find me or other guards. You don't have to wait in the line. That's my boss's order." Chris said motioning at the other guards with his eyes. They gave light nods at the blond teen.

"Hey guys." the blond said giving a small smile at them.

"Alright. We're getting in now. Have a good night, Chris" Wesley said and walked inside the club.

"You too, guys." The guard said lightly and smiled at the blond again.

Spike just gave him a small nod at the guard and followed Wesley inside.

* * *

They found Angel, Gunn and Fred sitting at a circle table in the back of the club. It was quite dark around there and Spike could not see the others well. Or rather, Angel was the only one Spike noticed. The other stuff was just a blur in his mind. Angel was wearing black leather pants and a dark blue silk shirt over a white tank-top. He was gorgeous and hot as always. Spike's bright clear blue eyes met the dark chocolate penetrating ones. They stared into each other's orbs for a while as if they had been drowned in each other.

"Hey, blondie!! What's up, kid?" the drummer asked cheerfully bringing up a glass of beer toward his mouth.

"Not much. You?" the blond teen answered casually shrugging a bit. He hoped Gunn did not notice that he was staring at Angel intensely. He sat down on the stool next to the chocolate eyed brunette.

"Not much either. But just drinking here with my men makes my day perfect." Gunn said happily and gulped some beer from his glass.

"So, where are Doyle and Cordy?" Wesley asked when he could not find his two good friends around there. He sat next to his girlfriend and circling his arm around her waist.

"Oh, they're on the dance floor, Wesley." Fred said smiling shyly at his boyfriend.

"I need some more drink. You guys want me to pick something at the bar?" Angel asked casually giving a short glance to each of his friends, except his boyfriend. He moved his hand under the table slowly and rested it on the blond teen's thigh gently as if it was the most comfortable and appropriate movement.

Spike gasped under his breath but tried his best to stay quiet. His heartbeat got lot faster and louder. He told his own heart to clam down mentally and breathed in and out deeply. But it was just impossible when the dark-haired guitarist started to make a small circle movement with his fingers.

"You wanna get some more beer for me?" Gunn asked and gulped down what was left in the glass and put it on the table with a big thud.

"Alright." Angel answered nodding lightly and not paying attention to the black guy. He moved his hand to the inner thigh of his boyfriend and ran his fingers along the thigh. He could hear Spike whimper little too loudly to go unaware by his friends. He looked at them a little nervously but they did not seem to notice the sound which came from the blond teen's tight shut lips.

"Can you get me the same thing?" The English man asked politely. "And Fruit Cocktail for my girl."

"Oh, pick up some hot chicks for me too, man." Gunn said grinning playfully at the brunette guitarist.

Angel rolled his eyes and heaved a deep sigh at his friend.

"What, man? You always do pick up some chicks at the bar and you do give me a little share." Gunn said smirking wickedly and poked Angel's side lightly with his elbow.

The gorgeous brunette glared at his close friend coldly. He did not want Spike to know his bad habits. He glanced at the blond teen's face closely and saw a small frown clearly on his face. "Gunn, don't. Just don't. Ok, two beer and Fruit Cocktail. Hey Spike, you wanna help me carry the drinks?" Angel looked at the blond teen and asked so innocently not wanting to be suspected by his friends but he needed alone time with him to explain.

"Huh?" Spike spat out and looked at his boyfriend's innocent straight face. "Sure. Why not?" He said making a small innocent smile on his face.

Angel stood up and walked to the bar hurriedly followed by the now frowning blond vocalist.

When they reached at the bar where they could not be seen by his friends, the older brunette grabbed the blonde's arm gently which made the blond stare at him intently. There was still a frown on his face.

"Spike. The stuff Gunn said earlier, I'm just so sorry. I really wish I could change the past. Please believe me I don't do the shit any more and I'll never ever hurt you." The brunette stared at the blue wondering orbs and said quietly not wanting anyone to hear their conversation. But he needed the blond to understand.

The blond boy sighed shaking his head lightly. Then he smiled shyly and said also quietly, "Angel, I told you this morning. I really don't care what you did or who you were. I like you for who you are. Who you are is the only thing important to me."

Angel smiled and sighed in relief. He looked around to make sure no one was looking them and gave Spike a little peck on his red full lips.

"Angel!!" the blond shouted under his breath staring at the gorgeous brunette in shock. His face was flashing brightly. "They might have seen us!! We can't do stuff in public, you know that!"

The older blond petted his head gently and said "Don't worry, Spike. Nobody saw us. I'm not stupid either. If I were, they'd have found out about my secret long time ago."

"But still…" Spike said frowning slightly. "We shouldn't do anything to draw attention to us. We just have to be careful." He said strongly. To be honest, he wanted Angel to touch him all the time without caring where they were or whom they were with but he was just afraid to be found out.

"OK. If you say so." Angel agreed reluctantly. He was usually really careful about his own action but where the beautiful blond in front of him was concerned, he could easily forget the surroundings he was in. The blond just melted the world away and he could only see him. He needed to hold a control over himself.

They ordered 3 beers, Fruit Cocktail and a coke for Spike. The blond insisted on getting beer for himself too but the older brunette declined it strongly. Angel did not like the idea that his boyfriend getting drunk in public since the blond was underage and still in high school. He did not need a bad reputation even before he started the new school. A bartender handed them the drinks and they walked back to the table their friends were seating.

Angel placed beer glasses on the table and Spike handed the cocktail to the brunette girl. A couple of minutes later than they sat down on their seats, their other two friends came back from the dance floor. Doyle took the open seat and Cordelia sat next to him.

Suddenly, Doyle and Gunn looked at each other grinning hugely. They glanced at the table next to them and the grin got bigger. Doyle gave a little tip on the blond teen's shoulder still grinning madly.

"What, mate?" Spike asked confusedly and irritatingly and turned his head to look at the grinning Irish man and black man. He had been engrossed in his gorgeous boyfriend's dark husky voice and had been staring at him intensely. And he had been not paying any attention to anything else.

"Spike, look at the lass sittin' at the next table. She's checkin' ya out, especially your ass." Doyle said smirking and eyeing at the redhead girl in the next table.

The blond teen was surprised to hear that but glanced at the girl anyway. She looked around 20 and had a short red hair. She was wearing black tight leather pants and a small red camisole. He averted his eyes from her and looked back at his friends. There he found everyone at the table grinning and looking at him interestedly. That was, of course, except Angel who had a huge frown on his face and glaring at the redhead girl at the next table.

"She's hot, man. You have to go for it." Gunn said cheerfully, kicking the blonde's leg lightly under the table.

"Is she? She's more like slutty with those leather pants." Cordelia said frowning lightly at her friend's last comment.

"No way, those pants look just great with her tight ass." Gunn said smirking and asked his best friends, "You guys think so too, right? Angel? Doyle? English?"

"Gunn. How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that. And yes she looks fine indeed. Not that I'm interested." English guy answered irritatingly at the nickname his best friend used.

"I gotta say you'd better go for it, blondie." Irish man said grinning at the younger blond and gave a light smack on his back.

"Bugger." Spike cursed under his breath and glanced at his boyfriend. The brunette looked quite angry and irritated. So Spike said unsurely, "I don't know, mate. Not my bloody type."

"Hey, kid! Does that matter? Some talk with her wouldn't hurt." Doyle said throwing his hands up like he could not believe what the blond was saying. "Just damn go talk to her!!"

"Uh… don't know." The blond teen said shrugging slightly. He really did not want to talk to the girl but he did not think a good excuse to tell his friends without being suspected. He glanced at Angel with pleading eyes.

Angel noticed his boyfriend's pleading puppy eyes and could not help staring at the beautiful orbs. He realized what the pleading was for and used every cells of his brain to think up some good excuses. But the thought was disturbed by a girl's voice and he looked up to see who that was. There he found the redhead girl from the next table standing so close to his boy.

"Hey, I'm Liz. You are?" the redhead asked checking the blond out like he was a yummy piece of meat.

"Spike." the blond teen answered shrugging and eyeing at the girl uninterestedly.

"Nice name. So, you wanna dance?" The girl asked cheerfully giving a little glance at the crowded dance floor.

"I'm not much of a dancer." Spike said little too coldly and he got a strong kick on his leg under the table. He looked up and saw the black man making the face which clearly said you-are-nuts and coughing obviously intentionally.

"What he really meant was that he'd love to dance with you, lass. Right, Spike?" The Irish man said with a huge cheerful smile on his face.

Spike looked back and forth between the redhead girl and his friends. He knew he could not get out of this situation unless he danced with the girl. He lightly glanced at his boyfriend again apologetically hoping the brunette understood that he was doing this just because he had no other options. Then he looked back at the redhead and said casually, "Only one song. Is that alright?"

"Whatever." The redhead said a bit annoyingly and grabbed the blond by the arm strongly and led him to the dance floor forcibly.

* * *

Once they were at the dance floor, Liz let go of her grip on the blonde's arm and throw her arms around his neck so closely that her breasts were brushing against Spike's hard chest. The song just changed into an up-beat one and Liz started to move her body side to side. The blond teen really had no idea what to do. Liz did not care even if the blond was not moving with her. She released her arms from Spike's neck and moved her hand down along his lean chest, swaying her ass wildly to the music.

Spike just felt so dirty and disgusted by being touched by the girl in this way. The only one he wanted to touch him in this close way was Angel. And for God's sake, Angel was only a couple of meters away, probably watching him allowing this to happen. He was afraid to see his boyfriend's face so he closed his eyes tightly.

* * *

Angel was pissed and jealous. He had never been pissed so much about anything before. But he was now so pissed that he did not think he had a grip on himself.He wanted to walk over to the dance floor and kiss his boy's lips furiously to claim that he was his. But a little part of rational mind of his was preventing him from acting like a biggest asshole. So he instead told his friends that he would get some more drink and left the table for the bar.

He ordered a strong Irish whiskey. He gulped what was in a small glass all down at once. A burning heat ran through his throat and that was a damn good feeling. He needed one more glass of it, or 50. His mind was still invaded with the disgusting image of his boy dancing dirtily with some annoying girl. He picked up the now empty glass and motioned to the bartender. The bartender filled the glass and Angel drank it at one gulp again.

* * *

Liz kept dancing like that for the rest of the song. As soon as the song ended, Spike said thanks to her for the dance and walked off the floor. If he stayed with her there for one more second and he was sure he would go mad and would lose himself. He just needed to get away from her as soon as possible.

He did not care if she thought he was rude or anything. He did not care if his friends thought he was stupid to act like this. He now just did not give a damn about anything other than his gorgeous and sweet boyfriend he liked a lot. He wanted to be held in Angel's strong arms tightly till the world ended. He wanted Angel to touch him so he could forget the dirty touches of the redhead girl.

* * *

After a couple of more glasses of strong whiskey, he heard a slightly familiar voice said his name. He looked up and found a blond girl there. It took him a while to realize who she was since he was feeling a little drunk now. "Buffy." He said in a surprised voice.

"Angel!! Oh my god!! How have you been? I haven't seen you in years!!" the blond girl exclaimed and hugged the brunette man tightly giving pecks on his cheeks.

"Yes. It's been more than 3 years now. Well, I've been doing the same stuff, playing the guitar, hanging out with the same friends and getting drunk." Angel answered shrugging lightly and picking up the whiskey filled glass. "You?"

"I'm at the senior year at UCLA now and major in Psychology. Not much else. Just boring ordinary life." Buffy said cheerfully patting her hand lightly on the brunette guy's arm, running her arm along it with loving feather touch.

* * *

Spike was disappointed when he could not find his boyfriend at their table. He wondered where Angel had gone. He could not help worrying that Angel had left because he had gotten angry at him dancing with the redhead girl. He took the seat and looked at his friends irritatingly and annoyingly.

"Kid, what's wrong with you? You just blew off the chance to get the chick!" Gunn almost shouted emotionally and smacked the blonde's head lightly.

"I bloody hated dancing with her like that. Alright?" the blond answered glaring annoyingly and angrily at Gunn.

"Wow. Spike. Don't get that mad. Gunn and Doyle were just trying to help you out, you know." Fred said hesitantly, giving a sweet glance at the blond teen.

"I'm not sodding mad, pet. It's just… the chick disgusted me. That's all." Spike said shaking his head lightly. He had no intention on taking it out on his friends. He was never good at controlling his own emotional swings but he tried his best to get a grip on himself.

"The dance was actually sorta disgusting." Cordelia stated matter-of-factly.

"Cordy!!" the others, except the blond teen, shouted loudly turning their heads toward her.

Spike chuckled slightly and said lightly, "Yea, she was just stating the truth, mate. No worries about me."

"Yes, so true. Anyway, where's Angel? Is he still at the bar getting some drink?" Cordelia asked looking around the club worriedly.

"Yes. He's still at the bar…. with a blond girl." Wesley said casually when he found his good friend talking to a blond girl in a kind of intimate way.

The last words made Spike look at the bar immediately. There he found a blond girl laughing happily and touching his boyfriend as if it was natural thing to do. He got furious and mad at the girl instantly but his face fell when he saw the look on the brunette's face. Angel was also smiling happily and he looked like he did not mind the blond girl touching him at all.

"I think I've seen her before… Oh my god! It's Buffy!!" Cordelia exclaimed in surprise when she realized who her best friend was talking and drinking with happily.

"Buffy?" Spike asked glancing at Cordelia and raising his eyebrow in a questioning motion.

"She's Angel's ex. Actually, she was a fan of the band at first. She came to see every time the band played and was obsessed with Angel. She was still 17 and he was 20. He just thought it'd be fun to fool around with an innocent little high school girl and started dating her. But soon he grew tired of her and started fooling around with some other girls. She found out but she just didn't care, believing he still loved her. But he crushed her heart completely by dumping her just before her senior prom. He was such a jerk and slut. I really felt sorry for her. Well, I guess he's still in the category of slut but not so much of a jerk any more." Cordelia explained glancing sadly at the couple talking happily.

"Yeah. And from the look of her, I'm sure she's still damn obsessed with him and Angel's gonna have a good fuck tonight." The Irish man stated confidently.

* * *

"I'm happy to see you doing fine, Angel. I was so worried coz I heard your band quit playing suddenly." Buffy said making a small curious frown on her face.

"Some stuff happened" the brunette said bluntly. He had some stuff he did not want to share with anyone and this was one of those. Well, that did not apply his beautiful boy though. He would tell everything and hide nothing to the boy if that was what the boy wanted.

"And you're not gonna share it with me, are you? It's cool. You were not much of a talker when we were together and I guess you are still not and I'm just a little kid to have some fun with to you, right?" The blond said smiling sweetly but also sadly and gave a gentle squeeze on his arm.

"Buffy… I'm sorry for what I did. I was just a fucking bastard." Angel apologized shutting his eyes ashamedly.

"You don't have to apologize, Angel. I was the one who acted so stupid and childish. But I've changed a lot." Buffy said touching the brunette's cheek lovingly with her small hand and leaned in to whisper into his ears. "I'm not an inexperienced kid any more. I've learned lots of stuff. I'm sure I can pleasure you and satisfy you with my hands, mouth and other parts of me." Then she placed her lips on those of the brunette's.

* * *

Spike's heart was shuttered into million pieces. Spike could not avert his eyes from the sight. Angel, who was supposed to be his boyfriend, was now kissing his ex girlfriend, not even caring he was there in the club with him. He could not help tears running out of his eyes. Angel was supposed to make him feel better by holding him and kissing him. He was not supposed to make him feel like he was in hell. But some part of him still wanted to believe Angel had changed. That Angel was no longer a player like everyone told. That the things Angel had told him earlier was true. That Angel was not just trying to use him. And that Angel loved him.

His mind told him that he needed to get out of here. He quickly wiped off the tears from his eyes and cheeks and stood up. "You know, mate. I'll just sodding go home." He said bluntly to his friends.

"Huh? Wait!" Wesley shouted to his cousin in surprise. But the blond was already out of his sight.

* * *

Angel saw his boy ran out of the club wiping his eyes with his hands. Shit, he was fucked.

* * *

OK, guys… sorry for the cliffhanger… I'm using lots of cliffhangers lately. But I just want you guys excited! Hehe. And this chap became a lot longer than I expected and I just had to cut at some point. lol. I'll be really happy if you guys review me coz I'm not so sure about this chap… Not so happy fluffs in this chap but next chap will be better! Lots of fluffs!! I hope you guys liked this chap and keep reading my fics! Thanks all!!

Special thanks to Jess! You gave me a fantastic idea of Spike being eyed by some chick! I was only stick to the drunken and jealous Angel but the idea of Bitch Buffy came to my mind while we were chatting. You're great inspiration and motivation to me!! I love you!! And there's just so many people I wanna say thank you, Jenn, Angeloholic, AmethystxX, DanishGirl, Narias, Higgy, morgan of moon, AngelVamp, ShinodaBear, kt, The Lady Morgaine, Kinkygirl, Anime-Law-11, Hews, Impaktita, midnight, kina and everyone who reads my fics!!

Mana0819


	9. I'm sorry

Hey guys! The chap 9 of Lifeblood is now up! I've got lots of reviews saying 'the cliffhanger is bad'. Hehe. I'll try not to use cliffhangers any more. Sorry to have kept you guys wait for more than a week at the cliffhanger. But now is like the busiest days of my life.... School work and college tests are just taking lots of my time. Ah... I have to start studying for the next college exam soon. Bugger. Oh BTW, I updated the new chap of my other fic, "My Private Tutor", a couple days ago. Please check thatfic too!!

* * *

_Angel saw his boy ran out of the club wiping his eyes with his hands. Shit, he was fucked._

Angel jumped up from his sat to follow the blond teen. But he was grabbed on his arm by the petite blond girl.

"Where are you going?" Buffy asked with a confused frown on her face, also standing up from her seat.

"Let me go, Buffy." The brunette stated strongly in an angry voice, turning his head to look at his ex-girlfriend. He did not have time to mess around with her right now. He needed to follow Spike and explain about what he saw to him.

"What? Did I do anything wrong?" the blond asked demandingly not wanting the brunette to go. The grip became even stronger and tighter.

"Yeah, you fucking did! So just get the fuck off me!!" Angel growled loudly giving the blond a furious glare. He did not even care if he was acting too harsh to her. He just did not give a damn about anything other than his beautiful boy right now.

Buffy let go her hold on Angel's arm in shock and fear. She had never seen Angel acting like that before. Even when he had broken her heart in public, he had not been so cruel and harsh. He had never given her a murderous glare or growl.

Angel dashed out of the club leaving the stunned blond alone. He did not see the sight of his blond boy around the club. He had no idea where Spike might have gone but he did not care. His mind was screaming to find the boy.

* * *

Spike was waking down a street with tears rolling out of his eyes. The more tears he wiped away, the more filled his eyes. He could not get the picture of Angel kissing the blond girl out of his mind. His heart arched every time he thought about Angel. He had known him for a couple of days, but the brunette had become the world to him.

After about 10 minutes of walking, he began to feel uneasy. He looked around the surroundings but did not recognize anything. "Bloody marvelous. Now I'm sodding lost." He mumbled to himself. He had no idea where he was but he could guess he was not in the best part of the city from the look of the buildings around him. He suddenly felt so alone and frightened. He missed the strong arms and body around him. He hugged himself tightly trying to comfort himself. More tears rolled down his cheeks.

He kept walking not knowing where to go. He needed to find out where exactly he was and how to get back to his cousin's place. He suddenly felt terribly tired and did not think he could walk any longer. Then he found a small park and decided to sit down and have a short rest. He was not sure if he could go back to his cousin's place at all.

He walked into the park and found no one there. He sat down on an empty bench near a drinking fountain in the middle of the park. He was now feeling sick from crying so hard. He wondered if he would ever run out of tears. No matter how much he cried, the tears never seemed to stop.

He was scared and frightened, being alone in a huge city like LA. His soul was desperately calling for Angel, for him to hold him closely and tell him that everything would be ok. He was not sure when he grew so vulnerable and dependent to Angel. He gave a sarcastic chuckle. 'This is all his bloody fault in the first place. If he hadn't kissed that bitch, I wouldn't be even here now. He has to be still making out with the bitch and not even caring that I'm gone.' The thought made him even more sad and miserable.

'Oh hell, Angel. It hurts, my heart hurts. I can't make it go away. Why did you hurt me like that? What was I to you? Was I just an annoying ignorant kid? A stupid little blond to fuck around with? I thought you were everything to me. I didn't want anything if I had you. But I guess you never wanted me like I wanted you. Oh god, Angel. I think I love you.'

He sobbed even harder and hysterically till he fell asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

Angel was now running around the city looking for Spike. He first went to Wesley's place since that was where the blond now lived and Angel thought he would most likely be there. He waited there for the blond teen to return for a half hour. But he saw now sign of him coming back home and grew incredibly worried and distressed. He could not help thinking something bad had happened to Spike. This late hour in LA was quite dangerous and Spike had absolutely no sense of direction around here.

The brunette swore under his breath and dialed his friend's number.

"Wes. You guys all still at the Caritas?" He asked when he heard the other end of the line picked the phone up.

"Angel? Where are you now? You just left with out telling us anything. What happened?" Wesley shouted worriedly.

"I'll explain later but now just listen. Spike's gone and he's not at your place. I think he hasn't been back from the Caritas and he can be in trouble. I'm gonna look for him in the city but I don't think I can look everywhere by myself." Angel said as calmly as he could since he did not want to upset his friend. But there was an obvious tension and impatience in his voice.

"Good God. We'll go look for him too." the English guy said hastily.

"Call me when you find him, alright?" the chocolate-eyed brunette said strongly.

"OK. Angel."

Angel hung up the phone as soon as he heard that and started running out of the porch of Wesley's house.

* * *

Angel had been to everywhere he thought Spike might have been. He asked the kids wandering around the city if they had seen a peroxide blond teen but the answers were no. He was not sure how long he had been running around the city and he did not care. What mattered to him right now was the blond boy's welfare and nothing else. He prayed every holy beings that Spike was safe and not in any troubles or accidents.

'Oh god. Spike... Please be safe. I don't think I can go on if something happened to you. I just can't lose you...'

As time went by, Angel could not help feeling desperate. Some gruesome mental images came to his mind. The one with Spike being alone and scared to death. The one with Spike being beaten to a bloody pulp by some attackers. The one with spike crying hard in pain when a brutal man... He shook his head roughly to get rid of those stupid images. He needed to believe that Spike was ok and safe, so he told himself.

Angel now could see the dawn was near. His whole body ached from running around all night. But he dared not stop. He needed to find his boy before those images came true. The images again popped up in his head. He really had to get those images off his mind.

He thought it was good idea to splash some cold water on his face to forget those bad images and focus on finding him. So he walked into a nearby park to look for a drinking fountain.

There.

He finally found him.

His beautiful boy was there lying down on a bench and curling into a ball. The boy was trying to be as small as possible by holding his arms around his legs tightly. He seemed to be asleep and there were clear tear streaks on his cheeks.

Angel's eyes were soon filled with tears in joy and could not help dashing to the blond boy. He gathered the small body in his arms and hugged him tightly not wanting him to go away ever again. "I'm sorry, Spike. I'm so sorry." Angel mumbled softly stroking the boy's blond head tenderly.

"Angel?" a soft unsure voice asked.

The older brunette looked down and saw Spike now staring up at him in the eyes. The blond teen's eyes were so red and bloodshot from crying so hard the previous night. Some tears were formed in Spike's eyes again.

"Yes. Baby, I'm here. Oh god. I'm so sorry. I don't know how to apologize you enough. Hell. I'm such a helpless stupid jerk. I promised you I wouldn't hurt you but I did. Baby, I'm so sorry." Angel apologized with tears rolling down his face. His heart ached just looking at the boy being so broken and hurt. And what caused the boy so much pain was him. He hurt the boy so badly. He hurt someone he never wanted to harm in any way.

"Angel... You came! You came looking for me!" Spike said trying to keep back his tears and threw his arms around the brunette's neck and hugged him closely. He burst into tears when he felt Angel held him tighter. "I was alone and so scared. I ran out of the club but got lost and didn't know how to get back home. God. I was so frightened."

"Shh. Baby, it's ok. I'm here. I'm here with you. You're not alone any more. I'm now here to take care of you, baby. Shh" Angel soothed the boy using comforting words and voice. He petted Spike's back lovingly and placed a soft gentle kiss on his forehead.

"I thought you wouldn't come. Thought you didn't care about me." the blond teen said sobbing uncontrollably, grasping the back of Angel's shirt tightly.

"God, I do care bout you, baby. I really do." The older guy stated honestly. He desperately wanted the boy to understand that he really cared about him. That he was the most important person in his life.

"Then, how could you? How could you hurt me like that?" Spike asked raising his head from the brunette's shoulder and staring at his chocolate orbs wretchedly. His blue eyes were filled with pain and despair.

Angel's heart was shattered by looking at the young boy's eyes. His usual crystal sky blue orbs were not there. They were dark and clouded with anguish and emptiness. "Jesus. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, sweetling." The brunette said caressing the boy's cheeks gently.

"But you kissed her." Spike said in a soft whisper. The memory brought him to tears again. He just wanted to erase the memory from his mind forever.

"No, I didn't. She kissed me. I pushed her away as soon as I got what was going on." Angel stated strongly, gazing at the boy's eyes intently. He did not know what to do to make the boy understand. What all he could do now was to explain what really happened.

"Are you telling the truth? You really didn't kiss her back?" the blond teen asked with a slight hope on his feature.

"I'm telling the truth, Spike. And I didn't kiss her back. I swear! It happened so suddenly and I couldn't do anything." Angel almost shouted at the boy. He was getting so emotional and intense that it was hard for him not to lose control over himself. When he saw the blond tense from his reaction, he came to himself. He used all his might to get a grip and calm down. "Oh, God. Baby, I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just... I..." He paused for a moment, and then said hesitantly, "I love you so much that I don't wanna lose you. I don't think I can go on without you, baby. I need you."

Spike stared at the brunette in shock and asked in a faint murmur, "You... love me?"

"Yes. I love you. I love you so much, Spike. I know we've met only a couple of days ago but I know I love you. Hell, I think I've loved you since I first saw you sing at the Caritas. At first, I didn't know what this feeling was coz it was all new to me. I've never loved anyone half as much as I now love you. I understand if you don't love me coz you've known me for so short time. Even if you hated me for what I've done, I can't blame you. But please believe me when I say I love you." the older brunette said firmly, fixing his eyes at the teen's blue ones and gently petting his blond hair.

"God, Angel. I love you too! I love you so much that my heart hurts when you're not with me. Please never leave me alone again." Spike said with pleading eyes on his face. Now they were shining happily and hopefully. He had just heard the words he desperately wanted to hear from Angel. He doubted he would ever be happier than he was now.

"I'll never leave you, baby. I'll always be there with you." Angel said reassuringly.

The older guy leaned in and captured the boy's full lips softly and gently. Spike parted his lips wanting the brunette's tongue in his mouth. Angel was happy to oblige. He thrust his tongue into the blonde's waiting mouth and their tongues met and twined hungrily. Spike's arms were around the older brunette's neck closely. Angel's hands traveled up and down Spike's clothes-clad back.

Their lips parted when the need for oxygen became a great problem. They panted heavily till they fully recovered from the passionate intense kiss.

"I love you, Spike." Angel said with a sweet smile on his face. He placed a soft peck on Spike's forehead lovingly.

"I love you more, Angel." Spike said grinning hugely.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chap too! I kinda wanted to write some fluffy moment between them. Did you like it?? Please review me and tell me if you had a good idea, opinion, suggestion etc! Reviews from you guys make me really happy and motivated! You guys are so cool and great! Thanks so much!

THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED: Hews, Fucted Up Kid, Higgy, AmethystexX, Narias, Jess, SpikedAngel22, Jenn, Neonex, DanishGirl, kt, ShinodaBear, The Lady Morgaine (I really wanna answer toy your question, but you have to wait! I'm evil... LOL), Shay2.

Mana0819


	10. Will you?

Hey guys! I'm so so so sorry for not updating for damn long time! I'm such a slacker lately. My life is again crazy buzy with studying and stuff. I have a college interview and English oral exam on March 4th, (which is the last college exam I'll take!) and I have to study for it. And I was also working on my new story with Angelus/William/Liam pairing for a couple of weeks. I've written almost 4300 words on that one but it's still far from done and I'm kinda stuck right now. So I decided to write this chap of Lifeblood first. This chap is really short 'cause I have a big plan for the next chap! You'll know what it is when you read this chap. I hope you guys like this chap as well and tell me what you think!**

* * *

**

LIFEBLOOD

CHAPTER 10

"Come on in, baby," Angel said, holding the front door of his apartment with his hand. His other arm was loosely circling the younger boy's waist.

Spike gave Angel a weak smile and walked in. When they both entered in the apartment and Angel closed the door, Spike turned around and circled his arms around the brunette's neck. He placed a soft kiss on Angel's lips and asked unsurely, "Angel?"

"Yes, Spike?" Angel asked with a sweet smile on his face, gazing into the boy's blue orbs.

"Will you... Will you make love to me?" the blonde asked hesitantly. He looked down and averted his gaze from the older man. His cheeks were blushing bright red.

Angel placed his fingers under the blonde's chin and made him looked up so he could see him eye-to-eye. He stared down at him for a while and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Angel. I'm sure. I want you to be my first," Spike stated firmly with a huge smile on his face. He had never been so sure about anything in his life. He wanted Angel to touch him and feel the fire building inside him.

"I..." Angel hesitated. "Baby, I do love you and want to show you how much. But I can't take advantage of you when you're upset. I don't want you to regret it later." Angel did not want to hurt the boy any more than he already had. He could not deny that the idea was appealing but he did not think he could go on if he saw Spike regretting his actions the morning after. He wanted the boy to be really sure about the decision since the first experience would be a huge step for him. He wanted to make it absolutely perfect.

"Angel, I'm not gonna regret it. I love you, and I wanna feel you and you to feel me," Spike said persuasively. The words were true to his heart and he was sure Angel would be gentle and take care of him.

Angel stared at the blonde intently and said, "Alright, Spike. But not today. You've been out all night and you need a good rest. And don't argue with me, baby." Right now, he was too worried about Spike's health since he had spent the night in the park to think about having sex with him. Well, that was a lie but it was true that he did not want Spike to get sick or anything.

Spike stuck his lips out in a small pout and made sad-puppy-eyes. But he saw the other guy's expression was still determined and said, "Fine. I'll get some sleep, but will you come to bed with me?"

"Of course. But let me call Wes first, Ok? I gotta tell him that you're alright. Go to the bedroom and wait for me," Angel said sweetly and placed a soft peck on the blonde's forehead.

"OK," The blonde boy said with a grin on his face. He released his hold around Angel's neck and walked into the bedroom.

When Angel saw the boy disappear into his bedroom, he picked up his cell phone from his pocket and dialed his friend's number.

"Wes? It's me, Angel. I found him," he said, running his fingers through his brunette spikes.

"Oh, thank God! Is he alright?" the other man said, heaving a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, he's fine. He got lost and spent the night in the West Park," the brunette said, glancing toward the open bedroom door. He could not help thinking how scared Spike had been, being in a huge city like LA and not knowing where his home was. He cursed himself mentally.

"I'm glad he didn't end up in a bad neighborhood. LA can be really dangerous in the night. So... should I come and get him?" Wesley asked, not wanting to bother his friend any more.

"Nah. It's fine, Wes. He's sleeping right now and we really shouldn't disturb him. The boy needs some good peaceful sleep, and you should have some rest too," Angel suggested. Maybe Spike should sleep in his own home, but the brunette did not want to be separated from the boy right now. He needed to hold him and show him that he was safe in his arms.

"Yes. I suppose. I'll call the others and go home to get some sleep before going for work. Angel, thank you for taking care of him. He's very fond of you. I bet he'd rather spend time with you than here with me," Wes said, chuckling lightly.

"You know what, man? I like having him here, too. He's really a nice kid. Call me anytime when you want me to look after him, like when you wanna spend some time alone with Fred," Angel suggested as casually as possible. He hoped the other man would not suspect anything.

"Well, to be honest, Fred is coming over this weekend and uh... you know. I guess it'd be wonderful if he could stay over at your place for a night," Wes said with some embarrassment in his voice.

"Sure, no prob. Have fun with her. Well, I think I better go to bed myself. Thank God, I don't have to work today. Don't worry about Spike, alright? I'll be with him today and takes him home when he gets up," Angel said reassuringly. He was more than willing to take good care of the blonde teen.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it. Uh... Angel?" Wesley asked abruptly in an uneasy voice.

"Yeah?" Angel asked lightly.

"Oh, nothing. It's nothing. Really. Don't worry about it," Wesley said a bit strangely.

"You alright, Wes?" Angel asked, a worried frown on his face.

"Yes. I'm fine. Guess I'm just tired," Wesley said, laughing weakly.

"Well, then we'll talk later. Get some sleep," Angel said and hung up the phone. He sighed deeply and walked to the bedroom. When he stepped in, he saw Spike lying on the huge bed, wide awake.

The blonde was only in pair of boxers. A smile crept over his features when he saw the older man. "Hey, Angel."

"Hey, baby," Angel walked over to him and placed a peck on his full red lips, with his hand brushing blonde curls away from the boy's face. "You should go to sleep. Get some rest."

"I didn't want to. I wanted you to hold me when I fell asleep," Spike said shyly, blushing light red.

Angel gave him a sweet smile. He removed his shirt and pants, and climbed into the bed. He laid down on his side next to the blonde boy and embraced him around his waist. He asked gently, "Is this better?"

"Much better," Spike said, beaming at him. He also turned over on his side so that his back pressed against the brunette's hard chest. He felt so safe being held by his boyfriend. He never wanted to get out of the hold of Angel's strong arms.

Angel smiled at the boy's response and kissed his shoulder blade gently. "Now go to sleep, baby."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Spike asked in a soft, unsure voice, "Angel? You still awake?"

"Yeah?" Angel asked, tightening his arms around the blonde teen.

"The thing we talked about today... you know, I was serious. I really want you to make love to me," the smaller blonde said shyly.

Angel could see the blonde turning red. He said in soft, assuring voice, "I know, baby. I really know."

After a couple of minutes of silence, Angel spoke again. "Spike?"

"Huh?" the younger blonde asked in a muffled voice. He was half asleep. He felt Angel's hands caressing his abdomen and he places his own hands on those of the brunette's.

Angel whispered softly into the blonde boy's ear, "This weekend, Spike. This weekend,"

* * *

Later that afternoon, Spike woke up in Angel's strong arms, still tightly held. He had never felt so safe and loved before, but when he was held in those arms, he was sure Angel would protect him from anything. A small smile appeared on his face. He felt a wet mouth kissing his neck and could not suppress a husky moan.

Angel had been watching the sleeping blonde for an hour. Spike was the most adorable and beautiful boy he had ever seen. Angel never got tired of looking at him. Time went really fast when he was with his cute boyfriend. He noticed when the blonde stirred and could not help the urge to taste his silky, smooth skin. He kissed Spike's neck tenderly and received a sensual moan.

"Angel... Oh god..." Spike murmured the older brunette's name and tilted his head to give Angel better access to his sensitive neck. There was nothing Spike wanted more right then than to feel Angel's mouth and hands on his hot body.

"Baby... you taste so amazing," Angel whispered between sucking and licking the teen's sensitive spot on his neck. His big hands moved from around the boy's lean stomach to his chest to caress his pink, hard nipples. He rolled them teasingly, using his fingertips.

Spike gasped quietly. He wondered where the hell Angel learned to that. He was a very masculine man, yet he had sweetness and softness in his touch. Spike moved his own hand to the older man's brunette spikes and ran his fingers through them, trying to press Angel's mouth harder against his burning skin. He moaned, "Ah... Angel... it feels so good..."

Angel pinched the blonde teen's peaking nubs hard, but not enough to hurt him, just the right amount of hardness to give him more pleasure. His mouth left a wet trail from the blonde's neck to shoulder blade. He groaned deeply, "I can't get enough of you, sweetling."

"I give you all of myself, Angel. You can have me all," Spike murmured softly and hooked his leg over the brunette's strong thigh. He rubbed his butt against Angel's hardness. There was only the thin material of their boxers between them. The friction made the older man groan low and the younger blonde gasp.

Right now, Angel just wanted to get rid of the annoying boxers and slam into the beautiful boy. But rational side of his mind told him no. He could not take the boy like this. He had never cared about fucking guys and girls before. But not Spike. Not this beautiful boy. He did not want to have a meaningless fuck. He wanted to show how much he loved him and what he meant to him. He wanted to make the boy's first experience something the blonde would remember forever. He wanted to make love to Spike. Not to fuck him. Angel moved one of his hands and reached for the blonde's cheek. He turned Spike's head so that they could see each other's faces.

Spike whimpered when Angel's hands and mouth suddenly left his body. He looked into the other man's chocolate orbs in puzzlement. He wondered if he had done anything wrong. He asked with a little frown on his face, "Angel? What's wrong?"

Angel uttered a little sigh and ran his fingertips over the blonde teen's cheek. He said softly, "Spike... We better get out of the bed. Coz if we don't, I might lose my mind and do something we'll definitely regret later."

"Like I said, I won't regret it. I know for sure," Spike said, staring into the brunette's angelic face.

"I know. But I don't want this to be something taken lightly. Call me sappy but I want this to be as perfect as possible," Angel said firmly, petting Spike's cheek gently.

Spike could not help chuckling. "You're a sappy ponce, Angel. But the sweetest, most wonderful, and the best boyfriend I could ever hope to have," He said, grinning like a little child. He could not help but grin whenever he was with the older brunette.

Angel could not resist smiling when he saw his boyfriend's happy face. He placed a soft kiss on Spike's forehead and mussed up the blonde curls with his hand. Then he said, laughing, "Now, get up, baby. I'll fix us something to eat and take you home before Wes gets worried and comes here to see us like this."

"Fine," Spike said reluctantly and sat up on the bed, taking Angel with him. He turned his head and said, with a huge grin on his face, "So this weekend, huh?"

Angel chuckled softly and said, "Yep, this weekend."

* * *

OK, did you guys like it? I really hope you did. I'm sure you guys now know what'll happen in the next chap! lol. Well, I'll try my best to update the next chap as soon as possible. But I really doubt I'll updaete anything this week. i'm just so busy with graduation and college exams. There're lots of other fics to write and I also have to update my site. I wish I had more time!

THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING: **Narias, Kay, ShinodaBear, kt, Hews, Exi, Angeloholic, DanishGirl, Shay2, Jess, Jenn, The Lady Morgaine, Kinkygrl, RiddicksBabyGirl, Spike's Girl Luna Ash**

**SPECIAL THANKSTO MY WONDERFUL BETA****NICOLE!**

mana0819


End file.
